Bloody doe
by Habbocea
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune milliardaire de 25 ans cherche depuis longtemps la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. En rencontrant Severus Snape, il va découvrir avec douleur ce qui était caché. Le tueur se révèle être plus près qu'il ne le pensait. SS/HP.UA
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une de mes nouvelles fics ! J'ai eu envie de me tester dans quelque chose de particulier : un UA (univers alternatif) assez conséquent. Autrement dit, pas de magie, pas de Poudlard. Juste les relations avec les personnages qui subsistent. Et encore ! J'ai remanié Harry Potter à ma sauce, pour obtenir une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps. **

**Comme je sais que certains n'aiment pas trop les UA, j'ai mon autre fic, Lily, qui va bientôt sortir elle-aussi, mais je trouve que je n'ai pas pris encore assez d'avance pour poster le début sans vous frustrer. Lily se situe dans la même branche temporelle que " La cicatrice " : le futur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira elle aussi. **

**Petite précision sur les titres : "Green Fawn"= Faon Vert. Vous comprendrez petit à petit les titres.**

**EDIT IMPORTANT : Finalement j'ai décidé de séparer en deux mes chapitres, car je les trouve un peu long (remerciez Snapou Black). Les couper en deux me permettra d'avoir un temps de publication plus court, et donc de vous faire attendre moins longtemps ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi**

**Paring : SS/HP  
><strong>

**Je dois avouer que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster, mais bon dans la vie il faut oser ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong> I. Green Fawn<strong>

_31 octobre 1982- 21h._

_« Promets le moi. Promets que tu le protégeras jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. _

_- Qui te dit qu'il reviendra ? _

_- Il le fera. C'est mon fils. C'est son seul lien avec la vérité. _

_- S'il revient, je devrai le tuer. On ne brise jamais un contrat, tu le sais mieux que moi._

_- Il te sauvera, fais moi confiance._

_- C'est ce que nous verrons » _

_2005_

Harry Potter, jeune milliardaire de 25 ans, courait à présent à vive allure dans les rues de l'Allée des Embrumes. Cette allée était connue pour être très mal fréquentée. C'était là que les dealeurs de drogues se réunissaient, là où les organisations douteuses faisaient leurs affaires. Vraiment, ce n'était pas un lieu fréquentable pour un jeune homme plein aux as.

Pourtant Harry savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et il voulait être dans cette rue. Peut être pas dans la situation où il était maintenant, mais il cherchait quelque chose. Une chose importante : des informations.

En effet Harry Potter était le jeune héritier d'une famille de banquiers richissimes, les Potter. Cette famille qui était adulée, et enviée par les gens du monde entier, avait subit un drame 23 ans plus tôt. Les parents d'Harry avaient été assassinés pendant que celui-ci étaient chez ses grands parents. L'héritier de la fortune, James Potter, et sa délicieuse femme rousse, Lily Potter, avaient été assassinés froidement lors de la nuit d'Halloween. Depuis Harry avait été élevé à l'écart de tous chez ses grands parents, les parents de Lily, des gens mauvais et peu respectables, qui avaient toujours voulu écarter Harry de sa fortune. Mais le jeune Potter avait toujours été quelqu'un d'intelligent et vif. Très vite, il avait pris les rennes de l'entreprise familiale, mettant à l'écart la famille Evans, et avait développé une immense fortune qui n'allait servir qu'à une seule chose.

La vengeance.

Harry n'avait vécu que pour une seule chose depuis 23 ans : retrouver l'assassin de ses parents, et lui faire payer lourdement le prix. Presque tout son argent partait en fumée pour payer des informateurs, qui parfois le menaient sur de fausses pistes, ou d'autres choses sans intérêt. Mais il n'y a pas longtemps, grâce à ses précieux amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, il avait réussi à trouver une information valable et intéressante. Un certain groupe de business-man peu scrupuleux, le groupe Voldemort, serait impliqué dans l'assassinat de ses parents. Le chef du groupe, un certain Tom Riddle, très connu pour être la 3ème fortune du pays, aurait eu des différents avec son père quand celui-ci avait pensé qu'il avait détourné de l'argent pour remplir plusieurs de ses comptes à l'étranger.

Raisons suffisantes pour faire taire à tout jamais ses parents. Qu'aurait fait le grand Riddle si son père avait fait éclater la vérité et avait dévoilé au monde entier que les comptes de Riddle étaient remplis d'argent sale.

Il avait donc décidé d'approcher ce groupe de près pour obtenir la vérité. Il était enfin sur une piste sérieuse, il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Hermione trouva très vite un moyen de rentrer en contact avec le groupe. Il fallait qu'il se fasse passer pour un transporteur.

Un transporteur était un petit voyou expérimenté, travaillant par contrat pour déplacer de la marchandise. Et des grands groupes comme Voldemort cherchaient justement ces petits voyous travaillant pour leur compte. Comme ça, si un jour ils se faisaient attraper, les policiers n'auraient jamais le moyen de remonter jusqu'au commanditaire, les contrats étant oraux et la dignité d'un transporteur ne fonctionnant que par la loi du silence.

Un transporteur qui parle est sur de mourir à la sortie.

C'était donc effectivement très dangereux, et Hermione lui avait interdit de faire ce genre de travail avant d'obtenir plus d'informations. Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire de ses recommandations. Il allait le faire si c'était le seul moyen d'approcher Riddle et son groupe.

Il avait donc cherché un moyen d'avoir un contrat, et très vite il avait compris que les contrats ne se trouvaient que dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y était donc allé, mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Au moment où il avait voulu approcher un groupe de transporteur, on s'était tout de suite méfié de lui.

Il était maintenant coursé à travers les rues, et savait qu'il avait au moins 3 personnes derrière lui. Il se fit la remarque qu'il avait été bien con sur ce coup là. Approcher comme ça un groupe de transporteurs qui doivent se connaitre depuis au moins une dizaine d'années, ce n'était effectivement pas très intelligent. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment fonctionnait ce milieu là.

A bout de souffle, cela faisait maintenant 15min qu'il courrait, il se retrouva à un croisement. N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir, il fonça dans la rue de droite tout en priant que ce ne soit pas un…

Cul-de-sac. Harry s'arrêta brusquement en constatant que la rue se terminait par un mur. Il pesta violemment, et essaya de retourner sur ses pas pour voir s'il pouvait s'en sortir.

Trop tard. Les hommes l'avaient déjà rattrapé, et l'encerclaient contre le mur avec dans leurs mains des couteaux et des battes de baseball. Ce n'était pas très bon pour lui.

Ils approchèrent, et Harry put voir dans leurs yeux à travers la nuit noire, une profonde pulsion de meurtre et de suspicion. Au moins s'il survit la prochaine fois il saurait : dès qu'ils ont un doute, ces mecs ne s'embêtent pas. Ils liquident.

Il déglutit de peur quand le premier prit la parole.

« Je trouve que les flics sont de moins en moins ingénieux. Ils ne font même plus dans la délicatesse pour nous approcher » ricana méchamment le premier, qui avait l'air brun.

Allons bon, il était pris pour un policier. Effectivement son look était assez propre comparé aux autres hommes. Ils portaient des jeans déchirés, et des perfectos en cuirs. Ils avaient quelques tatouages et piercings, mais les couleurs qu'ils portaient n'étaient pas criardes. Ils avaient l'air d'adolescents presque normaux. Surement pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas intriguer les policiers.

Lui était habillé avec un manteau simple, et une chemise. Un peu trop classe pour ce milieu sans doute.

_Tu es intelligent Harry mais tu fonces toujours tête baissée ! _Les reproches d'Hermione résonnèrent dans son esprit. Encore une fois sa douce amie avait totalement raison. Il n'avait encore une fois pas réfléchi avant d'agir, ce qui allait peut être lui couter la vie cette fois.

« Tu as tout à fait raison. Mais maintenant qu'on a choppé un, Blaise, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » sourit sadiquement un blond à sa droite.

« On le découpe » répondit sèchement le troisième.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et Harry commença réellement à avoir peur. Celui qui avait l'air de s'appeler Blaise, fit sortir la lame de son couteau et l'approcha d'Harry en visant son ventre.

Harry commençait à paniquer. Il essaya de chercher une échappatoire, mais les trois hommes empêchaient toute sortie. C'était totalement vain. Alors que plutôt de perdre ses forces en essayant de s'enfuir, Harry décida d'essayer de se protéger. Il avait appris à se battre… mais pas vraiment contre trois hommes armés.

Il se mit en position de défense et vit le couteau foncé sur lui. Il ne réfléchit plus, et bloqua la main droite de l'homme avec la sienne et la fit dévier de son corps. Dans un mouvement de réflex l'homme essaya de lui asséner un coup de poing avec sa main gauche mais Harry l'évita en baissant sa tête dans un mouvement rapide.

Le « combat » dura quelques minutes comme ça. Harry évitait les coups des trois hommes, mais ne pouvait pas attaquer. Il n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur ça, et il s'épuisait vite. La famille du côté de sa mère ne l'avait jamais très bien nourri et il avait développé un lourd retard sur son développement corporel. Ce qui faisait qu'il était plus petit que la moyenne. Ce rajoutait à cela qu'il était ectomorphe.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Harry en évitant un énième coup de batte, ne vit pas la main de Blaise foncer sur lui. En une seconde la douleur le foudroya de pleins fouet, et il sentit quelque chose de froid dans son ventre. La lame du couteau était profondément enfoncée et lui faisait un mal de chien. Blaise lui fit un sourire victorieux, et retira rapidement sa lame. Harry gémit de douleur. Le sang commença à fortement couler, et il mit par réflexe de survie sa main pour arrêter l'écoulement. C'était complètement vain, et il sentait avec angoisse le liquide vital et chaud sortir de ses entrailles.

Ca coulait trop vite. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et il s'écroula contre le mur. Il commençait à voir trouble, mais il put apercevoir le deuxième homme lever sa batte pour lui briser le crane. Un frisson d'horreur traversa Harry. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas avant d'avoir accompli sa vengeance.

Il vit la batte s'abaisser, prête à exploser sa boite crânienne. Il s'entendait à la douleur, mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se produisit.

Il fit l'effort de rouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait fermés par peur, et vit qu'une main très blanche avait bloquée la batte. Il essaya de voir à quoi ressemblait son sauveur, et ne put distinguer avec ses yeux troubles qu'une cigarette allumée et une carrure d'homme très grand.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Son cerveau se déconnectait, et il pensa une dernière fois qu'une odeur très agréable flottait dans l'air. Un mélange de cigarette et d'une autre odeur plus métallique.

Harry sombra dans l'inconscience en entendant une voix profondément rauque prononcée :

« 3 contre 1. Que va dire ton père, Draco ? »

HPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla en sursautant. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et observa où il était. Les souvenirs commençaient à remonter, et il souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Il avait vraiment cru que sa dernière heure serait arrivée hier.

Ses yeux détaillèrent la chambre et le lit où il était allongé. C'était une chambre toute simple, peinte de blanc avec un lit double orné d'acajou. Il y avait une grande armoire qui était faite du même bois, et une fenêtre.

Harry essaya de voir à travers la fenêtre pour voir où il était. Et il constata avec stupeur qu'il était dans un quartier de Londres. Ni très riche, ni très pauvre. Un quartier normal, où il passait dès fois le matin. Il connaissait le quartier car certains de ses clients y habitaient.

Maintenant qu'il savait où il était, et qu'il était en vie, il se demanda qui avait bien pu l'amener ici et le soigner. Celui qu'il l'avait soigné avait fait un beau travail. Son ventre était soigneusement bandé, et il n'avait plus très mal. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé devait être quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour qu'il fasse plus confiance à ses mains qu'à celles d'un docteur.

Harry essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur lui vrilla les entrailles.

Peut être que finalement la douleur n'était pas si bien partie.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Harry sursauta. Il regarda étrangement la porte, et se dit que ça devait être son sauveur qui voulait savoir s'il était réveillé. Devait-il faire confiance à cet homme ? Il devait être l'homme à la cigarette rencontré dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tout ceux qui trainent dans ce genre de quartier sont louches, donc Harry se demandait s'il devait laisser entrer l'homme ou faire semblant de dormir et s'en aller après.

_Et s'en aller comment Harry ? Tu es blessé et tu n'arrives même pas à te lever_.

Harry soupira, et voulut parler mais une forte voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Je sais que vous êtes réveillé. Voulez-vous déjeuner ou pas ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'Harry entende.

Harry rigola légèrement. Il voulait juste le faire manger. Il se dit que pourquoi pas… de toute façon il était blessé et mort de faim. Si l'homme voulait lui faire du mal il aurait très bien lui faire avant et ne pas le sauver.

Il cria un « oui » et l'homme entra chargé d'un grand plateau orné de nourriture appétissante.

Mais ce qui était appétissant était surtout l'homme en face. Harry en resta bouche bée. Comment un homme pouvait dégager autant de charisme et de puissance ? Il était grand, très grand et avec une musculature puissante qui se voyait à travers son pull noir. D'ailleurs il n'était habillé que de noir, ce qui lui donnait un côté mystérieux. Son pantalon collé aux jambes, faisaient ressortir la perfection de ses jambes qui étaient soigneusement galbées.

C'était impressionnant. Pourtant c'est son visage qui impressionna encore plus Harry. Une peau blanche laiteuse contrastait avec la chevelure noire jais assez de longue de l'homme. Il n'y avait pas que ces cheveux de noirs, il y avait aussi ses yeux qui étaient absolument hypnotiques. Deux puits sans fonds. Un nez busqué et proéminent venait casser les traits de l'homme mais ce qui aurait pu être une caractéristique laide chez une autre personne renforçait encore plus cette puissance qui faisait frémir Harry.

Harry était un homme puissant, du fait de son intelligence et de sa richesse, et ne s'était jamais senti si petit face à un homme. Il était toujours plein de fougue et refusait de se faire marcher sur les pieds, mais là juste la présence de l'homme plus âgé, lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un gosse de 25ans.

L'homme mit le plateau sur les jambes d'Harry et s'assit à côté de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Mais le jeune homme avait quand même une fierté à préserver. Il refusa gentiment d'un geste de la main, et se releva difficilement.

Il se cala avec son oreiller et se pencha pour attraper un croissant. Petit déjeuner à la française, cet homme avait bon gout. Il enfourna le croissant dans sa bouche sous l'œil rieur de l'homme qui se levait pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

Harry rougit légèrement, et vit l'homme brun s'allumer une cigarette d'un geste gracieux. L'odeur qu'il avait sentie la veille revint titiller ces narines. C'était divin. Mais il y avait toujours une odeur métallique qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il termina son petit déjeuner dans le silence et sous l'œil indifférent de l'homme qui semblait plus intéressé par sa cigarette. Quand il eut fini, il réfléchit à deux secondes avant de parler. Il devait montrer qu'il était une personne posée et intelligente. Il se gifla intérieurement. Etre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la nuit et seul, n'était pas INTELLIGENT !

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner » _Bravo Harry tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ?_ L'homme hocha la tête, et ne répondit rien. « Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? » attaqua Harry en plantant ses yeux verts dans les deux orbes noirs de l'homme.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, vous ne croyez pas ? Comment s'appelle le jeune petit imbécile qui se promène seul dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » siffla moqueusement l'homme qui avait écrasé sa cigarette et qui l'avait jeté à travers la fenêtre.

Harry eut la décence de rougir, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le regard perturbant de l'homme. Il allait devoir répondre à ses questions, l'homme était trop malin, mais il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler si facilement non plus.

« Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Et croyez-moi si vous voulez, je savais ce que je faisais »

L'homme en face de lui, toujours calé contre la face dans une posture détendu, se contracta vivement. Harry soupira intérieurement. Son nom était vraiment connu partout. L'homme se reprit rapidement, et offrit un autre sourire moqueur au jeune Harry. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il avait l'impression de se sentir impuissant et que l'homme le dominait totalement.

« Potter. Intéressant. Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez ? Ceci était aussi prévu vous allez me dire » dit-il en désignant la blessure d'Harry.

Cette fois-ci Harry baissa les yeux un peu honteux. Il pensa rapidement que l'homme en face de lui, avait l'air de bien connaitre l'Allée et d'y être habitué. Peut être pouvait-il l'aider. Mais il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes, il ne fallait pas donner sa confiance à n'importe qui.

« Non effectivement » grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. « J'y étais pour chercher des informations » termina-t-il plus sérieusement

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de se reprendre une cigarette distraitement. _Il fume comme un pompier ce n'est pas possible_, pensa Harry. Mais il aimait l'odeur alors ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Dans son mouvement de sourcil, il lui avait posé une question implicite. Harry s'empressa de répondre d'une voix froide, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ce terrible évènement.

« Sur la mort de mes parents »

A sa grande surprise, l'homme en face de lui hocha la tête gravement. D'habitude quand il en parlait, les gens baissaient la tête de pitié et le regardaient douloureusement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette pitié. Surtout quand il leur disait qu'il allait tout faire pour savoir qui avait fait ça. Tout le monde regardait comme s'il était fou, et que sa quête serait toujours vaine et sans fondement. Ils ne supportaient ce monde extérieur lâche et peureux.

« James et Lily Potter. Une mort tragique qui a fait couler beaucoup d'encre pour des inepties sans fondement » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Encore une surprise. Effectivement, il n'avait pas tort. Beaucoup d'hypothèse avait été faite sur la mort de ses parents, et c'était toutes des hypothèses stupides qui l'avaient mené sur des fausses pistes pendant bien longtemps. Comment cet homme pouvait le savoir ? Question stupide, se dit Harry. S'il faisait parti du monde de l'Allée des Embrumes, forcément il devait être un peu au courant de ce meurtre.

« Vous savez quelque chose monsieur… ? » demanda Harry implicitement. Cette fois il voulait savoir son nom. La discussion commençait à devenir sérieuse.

« Snape. Severus Snape. Et non, je ne sais pas grand-chose. A part qu'ils ont été liquidé comme bon nombre de fouineurs qui s'approchent trop près de secrets bancaires » répondit Snape en haussant les épaules et en fixant le sol avec ses grands yeux noirs.

Alors cet homme s'appelait Severus Snape. Ce nom ne lui disait rien du tout, par contre les sonorités lui allaient très bien. La suite de la phrase fit tiquer Harry. Au moins cet homme savait un minimum de chose, entre autre que ces parents ont été tué à cause de secrets se rapprochant de l'argent. Cela le confortait sur sa piste de Riddle.

« Vous travaillez dans l'Allée Snape ? demanda rapidement Harry qui ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot.

- Oui.

- Et vous faites … ?

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. » coupa sèchement Snape avec sa voix rauque.

Harry ne s'étonna pas vraiment de sa réaction. Cette musculature impressionnante était signe d'un entrainement constant, et une profonde cicatrice dépassait de son pull noir. Il devait faire une profession dangereuse qui demandait une forme physique parfaite. Il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, d'ailleurs ça ne regardait que cet homme. Il voulait l'interroger sur autre chose

« Vous vous y connaissez dans celui de « transporteur ?» demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Un regard noir lui perça l'âme, et une seconde Snape fut à côté de lui pour lui prendre violemment le menton et le rapprocher de son visage. Harry gémit de douleur, et presque de peur. Les yeux de Snape étaient menaçants et brulaient d'un feu intense.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, Potter, mais je vous conseille de renoncer tout de suite. Vous dans votre petit tour dorée, ne connaissez rien du monde de l'Allée. Alors vous allez demeurer bien sagement dans l'ignorance, et restez chez vous » siffla Snape.

La voix grave et sifflante envoya des frissons dans le corps Harry. De plaisir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, que la colère s'empara de lui. Non mais pour qu'il se prenait pour lui pour lui donner des ordres.

Il repoussa d'un geste rapide la main de Snape, et lui attrapa le poignet fortement. Ses années d'entrainement n'avaient pas servi à rien. Il tenait fermement le fin poignet de l'homme, et il vit de l'étonnement dans les yeux noirs qu'il fixait. Il ressentit une légère joie de pouvoir surprendre cet homme si froid.

« Je sais très bien ce que je fais Snape. Etre transporteur est le seul moyen que j'ai pour découvrir la vérité sur mes parents. Aidez-moi à entrer dans le milieu. C'est tout ce que je vous demande et après je vous laisserai tranquille » grinça-t-il en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible. Il savait que Snape était sa chance pour se faire accepter et commencer son enquête.

Snape observa fortement les magnifiques yeux verts du jeune homme blessé dans son lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu d'aussi beau. Comment un garçon qui avait l'air si pur pouvait contenir autant de désir de vengeance dans ses yeux. Le vert de ces orbes ne vacillait jamais, au grand dam de Snape qui commençait à douter. Il hésitait à faire entrer le gosse qui avait l'air si sur de lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'une fois entré dans ce milieu, on n'en ressort jamais.

Beaucoup avaient fait la douloureuse expérience….

Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu. Il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, et si c'était ce qu'_elle _aurait voulu. Mais _elle _n'était plus là pour le guider, et il fallait qu'il prenne ses décisions seul.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry, en écartant d'un seul geste la main d'Harry sur son poignet.

Le jeune homme fut choqué. Snape était d'une force… Il s'était laissé faire jusqu'à présent ? Il aurait pu lui briser le poignet s'il avait voulu.

« Ce soir. 20h au Silver Snake » murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du premier chapitre ! Je posterai le deuxième dans assez longtemps (les chapitres étant assez long). N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review ce que vous en avez pensé. Ca ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour moi. <em>

_A bientôt ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà, suite du premier chapitre ! **

* * *

><p><strong>I.2 Green Fawn<strong>

Harry marchait rapidement dans les rues qu'il avait empruntées la veille en baissant les yeux. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, et un long manteau noir pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ici, si on voulait rester, il valait mieux être discret. C'était Ron qui lui avait prêté lui manteau après qu'il soit revenu chez lui où l'attendaient Ron et Hermione.

Après que Snape lui ait dit le lieu de rendez-vous, il était tout de suite reparti chez lui. Il avait été accueilli avec des larmes et des cris de la part de ses deux amis qui se demandaient où il était passé puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles. Il avait tenté de les rassurer, mais cela avait été vain quand ceux-ci l'avait fait geindre de douleur en appuyant sur sa blessure encore fragile.

Hermione avait alors soulevé son pull, et avait découvert avec effroi le long bandage couvrant sa peau.

S'en était suivie toute une scène de cris, de reproches, de questions qui avaient un peu fatigués Harry. Il leur avait expliqué rapidement ce qui s'était passé mais principalement ses découvertes. Comme quoi, il était presque sûr que la piste d'Hermione sur Riddle était juste, et qu'il allait bientôt entrer dans le milieu des transporteurs.

Les cris d'Hermione avaient alors doublé, et elle lui avait formellement interdit de remettre les pieds dans cette Allée si c'était pour finir comme il avait fini hier. Harry s'était demandé comment il faisait pour la supporter des fois, et puis il s'était rappelé qu'il l'aimait énormément justement pour ce côté de sa personnalité. Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son fils. Il n'avait jamais connu cette inquiétude maternelle et Hermione lui offrait tout les jours ce cadeau.

Même si cela était très pesant des fois.

Désobéissant comme un petit garçon, il était partit le soir sans un bruit alors qu'Hermione et Ron travaillait à côté. Il avait reçu au moins six appels d'Hermione qu'il n'avait pas décroché, et marchait désormais en direction du Silver Snake qui était un club réputé pour… sa fréquentation douteuse.

De toute manière tout était douteux dans cette Allée.

Il arriva devant le club qui avait l'air complètement délabré. Les gens qui étaient devant en train de fumer et de boire étaient totalement louches, et le regardait bizarrement. Un grand serpent gris, qui aurait du être argent mais qui était devenu gris avec la crasse, ornait le mur du dehors, avec marqué en dessous au néon « Silver Snake ».

_Très original_, pensa Harry.

Il s'avança pour rentrer rapidement, voyant que les videurs avaient l'air occupés. Mais malheureusement il fut arrêté par une main puissante sur son épaule qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres.

« On ne passe sans invitation, gamin » grogna l'homme imposant, qui devait au moins faire 2m

Harry qui ne faisait qu'1m75, se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le chercher. Pourtant il devait entrer. Il tenta de l'embobiner avec des paroles bateau, mais il avait l'air vachement têtu. Il soupira fortement, et du faire ce qu'il faisait toujours pour couper court à une conversation et avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il sortit une grosse liasse de billet qui fit pétiller les yeux de l'abruti devant lui. Il avança ses grosses mains pour toucher les billets, mais Harry les retira rapidement.

« Est-ce assez pour considérer que j'ai une invitation ? » siffla-t-il tentateur, et touchant les billets et en montrant qu'il y avait BEAUCOUP d'argent.

Le géant hocha la tête, et ouvrit le rideau quand Harry déposa la liasse dans sa main libre. Il lui sourit rapidement et baissa la tête pour entrer dans le club.

Très vite, Harry commença à douter de l'endroit. Ses yeux étaient agressés par une forte lumière et des lasers, ses oreilles étaient violées par une musique assourdissante, et son nez commençait à piquer à force de respirer les vapeurs d'alcools, de cigarettes, de joints et tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de louche dans cette pièce.

Il entendait même des couinements un peu plus loin. Les gens n'avaient vraiment aucune tenue. Ils étaient tellement saouls qu'ils couchaient à même le seul, à peine cachés par des rideaux.

Harry ignora ces gens, et partit chercher Severus Snape qui devrait être là. Mais les lumières l'empêchaient de voir correctement, et il dut demander à quelqu'un de l'aider.

L'homme à qui il avait demandé, un grand homme brun, écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ce nom. On ne devait pas lui demander souvent où était Severus Snape. Harry insista en disant qu'il était sérieux, et l'homme lui répondit en grognant que Snape devait être dans l'arrière club.

Harry remercia l'homme et regarda où était cet arrière club. Allons bon. Encore une barrière, cet arrière club devait être certainement le club VIP. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, tout en évitant les gens ivres, les bouteilles d'alcools qui volaient, le vomi qui était par terre, et arriva devant un autre videur qui n'avait pas l'air commode non plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il méchamment en baissant les yeux pour pouvoir regarder le jeune Harry.

Pourtant le brun ne se laissa pas démonter, et répondit sur le même ton au videur.

« Voir Severus Snape »

Sa réponse fut accompagnée d'un rire de la part du videur, ce qui irrita encore plus Harry. Mais qu'est ce qu'avait ce Snape pour que personne ne le prenne au sérieux quand il demandait à le voir.

« Monsieur Snape ne fait pas affaire avec des gamins comme toi. Passe ton chemin » ricana le videur.

Alors comme ça il était trop insignifiant pour traiter avec le grand Snape. Cette fois il était vraiment sur les nerfs, et n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de l'argent pour payer cet homme. Il souffla, et se prépara à lui faire un crochet du doigt pour l'assumer. Il serra son poing, quand une main blanche sur posa sur l'épaule du videur qui se retourna rapidement pour faire face à…

Snape.

Harry hoqueta de surprise. L'homme qu'il avait vu le matin était… différent. Il portait un long manteau noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire qui lui donnait un air sérieux. Très sérieux. Il dégageait quelque chose d'angoissant, et faisait froid dans le dos.

Il avait son éternelle cigarette dans la bouche, et elle brulait lentement en déversant toutes ses odeurs dans la pièce.

« Il est avec moi » murmura-t-il froidement.

Le videur ne chercha pas à discuter et se déplaça pour laisser de la place à Harry qui lui décrocha un regard vainqueur.

Snape se décala également pour laisser le jeune homme qui entra dans la pièce comme hypnotisé. La pièce était immense, et surtout très bien faite. Totalement différente du reste du club qui avait l'air vieux et délabré. Il y avait de grands canapés au milieu avec quelques personnes assises, dont un homme qui attira l'attention d'Harry du fait de sa couleur de cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine parfait, et il avait aussi de magnifiques yeux gris. Cet homme était tout simplement beau.

Il était accompagné de deux jeunes filles qui étaient couchées à ses côtés, et les mains de l'homme blond étaient occupées à caresser les chevelures féminines.

Harry fut réveillé de sa contemplation par un bruit sourd venant de derrière. Il se retourna, et vit que Snape avait fermé la porte derrière lui. La conversation qui allait suivre devait surement restée confidentiel.

Snape lui fit un regard appuyé pour lui dire d'approcher, et s'assit près de l'homme blond.

Harry déglutit et s'approcha d'un pas assuré. Il ne devait pas trembler et montrer qu'il était indécis maintenant. Il n'avait pas tout fait ce chemin pour être recalé parce qu'il était jeune. Il avait justement toujours montré que sa jeunesse était sa force, mais dans ce milieu il commençait à fortement à douter de « cette » force. Les hommes ici dégageaient une forte puissance qui leur venait de leur expérience dans le milieu, et lui n'avait aucune expérience.

L'homme blond enleva ses mains des cheveux des filles, et ouvrit ses yeux gris pour fixer Harry. Il le détailla du regard, et regarda rapidement Snape pour lui signifier qu'il était assez satisfait. Il était petit, certes, mais il avait une assez bonne carrure. Et il dégageait une assurance particulière. Il sentait que le petit en avait dans le ventre, et qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça d'intéressant chez le jeune homme…

L'homme blond fit un sourire carnassier qui envoya des frissons dans le corps d'Harry. C'était quoi ce sourire ?

Harry entendit Snape grogner son mécontentement. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Le sourire était à comprendre par « je le prendrai bien comme diner ce soir ». Harry commença à redouter la suite de l'entretien. Il ne voulait pas être recruté parce qu'il avait un beau cul ou autre chose. La promotion canapé ne lui faisait pas du tout envie.

Harry envoya donc un profond regard noir à l'homme blond qui le fit rire, et qui fit aussi sourire Snape.

« Il est très intéressant Severus ! C'est quoi son petit nom déjà ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant encore légèrement.

« Potter » répondit Snape d'une voix rauque, tout en regardant fixement Harry qui commençait à se détendre.

« Ah. Oh. Oui. Extrêmement intéressant. Je comprend pourquoi tu me l'as amené » murmura le blond platine en envoyant un regard gris chargé de sous entendus.

Snape siffla de mépris pour dire à son ami de se taire. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et surtout se demandait ce que le blond voulait bien dire par là. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'il dut se reconnecter sur la scène.

« Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy. C'est moi qui fais le lien entre les transporteurs et les clients. Je gère le réseau des transporteurs. Donc si un transporteur n'est pas accepté par moi, il n'aura aucun contrat ici. Compris Potter ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement en observant les yeux verts du jeune. Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave, et Lucius put reprendre son explication. « Severus m'a parlé de toi en me disant que tu voulais transporter. Je ne sais pas tes raisons, et à vrai dire je m'en fous. Je veux juste voir si t'as les tripes et si tu peux bien faire ce qu'on te demande »

Harry déglutit fortement. Il se doutait bien que ça allait se terminer comme ça. Malfoy allait lui faire passer un test pour savoir s'il était bon. Et il se demandait avec appréhension qu'est ce que Malfoy lui avait préparé.

Il détourna son regard pour poser ses yeux sur Snape pour voir s'il pouvait lire un semblant de réponse chez lui. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas trop. Snape le fixait avec un petit sourire qui voulait dire « je t'avais prévénu »

Insupportable. Il ne se démonta pas, il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant l'homme qui le fascinait.

« Je veux tester ce que tu sais faire avec une voiture. Je vais te prêter un bolide, et j'amène d'autres transporteurs. Severus tu lui expliques le fonctionnement ? » demanda Malfoy en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Le dénommé Severus hocha légèrement la tête, et Harry suivit du regard la marche de Malfoy légèrement angoissé. S'il avait à peu près compris, on allait tester sa prise de risque avec la vitesse en faisant une course avec d'autres transporteurs. Heureusement pour lui il était un très bon conducteur. Il conduisait depuis ses 13 ans. Sa famille lui envoyait faire les courses, alors qu'il n'était même pas en âge. Il avait acquis d'excellents réflexes car s'il rayait la voiture, il se faisait priver de nourriture pendant 1 semaine.

Severus s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, et s'accroupit devant lui quand il fut assez proche. Ce comportement étonna vivement Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda les mains de Snape qui commençaient à bouger et trembla vivement quand il vit ses mains le déshabillaient. Elles ouvraient un par un les boutons de son manteau, et s'attardèrent après sur ceux de la chemise.

« Que faites…

- Tais-toi » coupa doucement, mais fermement Snape.

Les longs doigts agiles qui avaient tenu il y a quelques minutes la cigarette, caressèrent doucement les bandages qui étaient sur son ventre. Il passa les deux mains dans les deux d'Harry et commença à dérouler le tissu blanc sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait presque confiance en cet homme. Ces gestes étaient assurés, il avait tout le temps l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Comment maintenant. Harry regarda avec dégout sa blessure. Elle était assez large et à vif. Elle avait cicatrisé, mais au moindre choc elle était prête à se rouvrir. Et c'est alors qu'Harry comprit. Dans la course de voiture, sa blessure avait toutes les chances de se rouvrir et de le vider de son sang.

Le jeune brun vit Snape sortir une bobine de fil chirurgical et une aiguille. Il chercha son briquet, l'alluma et passa rapidement l'aiguille dans la flamme.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Snape allait le coudre. Là maintenant, pour pas que sa cicatrice se réouvre pendant la course. Il regarda avec appréhension l'aiguille s'approcher de son ventre et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. Snape avait stoppé son mouvement et avait relevé les yeux pour voir si tout allait bien.

Harry déglutit, et hocha à la tête à la vue des profonds orbes noirs qui tentaient de le rassurer tant bien que mal.

C'était juste une épreuve à passer. Le plus dur restait à venir.

Snape baissa les yeux, et passa d'un seul coup l'aiguille dans la chair. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre sous la douleur, et commença à sentir l'aiguille se mouvoir dans sa peau pour le recoudre.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Severus, ce gosse en a vraiment dans le ventre ! » cria euphorique Malfoy après être revenu dans la salle.

« Il risque de ne plus y avoir grand-chose si on n'arrête pas l'hémorragie maintenant. Va chercher Pompom Draco, et bouge toi le cul » grinça Snape en faisant pression sur l'abdomen du jeune Potter qui se tortillait de douleur sous lui.

_Quel abruti, _se dit Snape en contemplant ses mains pleines de sang.

Après avoir recousu la plaie, Snape avait rapidement expliqué à Harry ce qu'il devait faire. C'était une course, avec deux autres transporteurs. Le but n'était pas d'arriver le premier, le but était surtout d'arriver le plus vite possible à la destination en étant vivant ! Lucius allait surtout évaluer ça, et les autres transporteurs étaient là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour reconstituer une vraie course poursuite.

Harry avait alors senti l'excitation montée malgré la dangerosité du moment. Il avait alors découvert son bolide, qui avait une vitesse de pointe tout à fait honorable. Il avait posé ses mains sur le volant en étant presque euphorique.

Mais son euphorie était totalement redescendue quand il avait observé qui était ses « adversaires ». Il reconnut très rapidement ses agresseurs de la veille. Un blond, qui semblait s'appeler Draco (son père avait crié son prénom pour lui désigner sa voiture), et l'autre Blaise Zabini. Celui qui l'avait poignardé.

Les deux compagnons l'avaient regardé froidement avant de monter chacun dans sa voiture respective.

Et la course avait alors commencé. La piste était grande et derrière le club. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir une piste aménagée derrière ce club miteux. Tout était fait pour mettre en danger et en péril le conducteur qui devait prendre des risques. Harry avait évité assez facilement les obstacles avec une dextérité qui fit son petit effet chez Lucius Malfoy qui regardait. Draco qui avait vu l'émerveillement de son père, avait été alors pris d'une jalousie intense.

Alors qu'Harry allait bientôt finir son parcours, Draco l'avait rattrapé en quelques secondes et avait violemment braqué sa voiture contre la sienne pour le faire sortir de la route.

Harry s'était défendu et avait, avec toute sa force, essayé de se garder sur la route. Cela avait marché… mais à quel prix.

Quand lui aussi avait braqué pour contrer Malfoy, les coutures de Snape avaient explosé sous la violence du geste. Sa blessure s'était encore plus réouverte et il avait terminé la course avec son sang se déversant sur son siège. Quand il était sorti, il n'avait pas même entendu les félicitations de Malfoy qu'il s'était déjà évanoui montrant aux yeux de tous sa blessure sanguinolente.

Snape avait alors pesté violemment, et pris Potter dans ses bras pour le ramener.

Pompom était maintenant arrivée, et s'occupait de la blessure du jeune garçon. Elle avait été recrutée par le club qui devait s'occuper des blessés après chaque bagarre. Car il était hors de questions qu'ils soient envoyés à l'hôpital. La moitié d'entres eux était des voyous recherchés par la police. Donc le club avait du s'adapter en faisant office d'hôpital, et Pompom devait s'en charger. La plupart des gens du club adoraient Pompom. C'était une forte tête qui accomplissait son rôle de médecin : que ce soit un meurtrier ou un voleur, tout le monde avait le droit d'être sauvé. Elle ne faisait jamais de distinction par rapport à la gravité du casier judiciaire de ses patients.

Elle recousait avec délicatesse la blessure de l'abdomen du jeune homme sous les yeux de Lucius qui était toujours très content de ce qu'il avait vu. Potter avait continué la course alors qu'il perdait une grosse quantité de sang. On manquait de gens aussi déterminé. En plus il était beau, et riche. Décidément il était parfait.

Par contre, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, les raisons qui le poussaient à transporter le titillaient un peu. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec ses parents. Le fameux James Potter. Un grand homme.

Lucius reporta son attention sur son ami Snape qui s'était rallumé une cigarette. Oui il était sexy quand il fumait, mais avec deux paquets par jour ça commençait à devenir l'enfer dans ses poumons. Il n'allait pas dépasser les 50 ans à ce train là et sachant qu'il en avait déjà 46…

« Tu vas te transformer en vieille mégère desséchée si tu continues comme ça mon pauvre Severus. Regarde Pompom » dit-il las, en montrant d'un geste de la main l'infirmière qui s'activait.

Celle-ci ne regarda même pas l'homme blond, et lui lança d'un geste vif une seringue au visage. Il l'évita de justesse en insultant copieusement l'infirmière. Elle était folle de vouloir abimer son visage. Il se tourna vers Snape pour lui quémander un peu de réconfort. Il se fit envoyer paitre.

« Tu l'as mérité » répondit Snape sur le ton de la conversation

« Et voilà, c'est fini. Soyez prudent néanmoins dans vos mouvements quand vous allez conduire » annonça Pompom après avoir fini ses points de sutures.

Harry se releva et observa le travail de la femme. C'était très bien fait, et il n'avait presque pas eu mal. Il remercia l'infirmière avec un grand sourire, et reporta son attention sur les trois hommes de la pièce. Snape et les deux Malfoy. D'ailleurs le plus jeune le regardait toujours avec des yeux de tueurs. C'était Lucius en miniature. Les mêmes cheveux, la même peau et les mêmes yeux.

« Je commencerai à te faire parvenir des contrats dans une semaine, quand ta blessure sera guérie. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs en cours de livraison » sourit légèrement Lucius à sa blague qui n'avait fait rire personne.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait été accepté, et il allait enfin pouvoir commencer son enquête et se rapprocher du groupe Voldemort. La joie de la vengeance envahie ses yeux verts, et ce fut remarquer par Snape qui trouvait cela de très mauvais gout. Ce gosse était capable de tout.

Lucius lui expliqua aussi qu'il valait mieux que la première fois il soit accompagné d'un guide. Il proposa avec joie la compagnie de Snape qui réagit violemment à cette proposition. Il n'avait pas à biberonner les nouveaux, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

En plus à la base, il devait juste faire rentrer Potter, et ne plus en entendre parler.

Il accepta bien malgré lui quand Lucius lui expliqua que les clients n'allaient pas prendre au sérieux la vente si le nouveau débarquait seul.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait été remplie de joie, trop peut être, quand il avait su que Snape l'accompagnerait pour la première fois. Il commençait à s'attacher à cet homme peu recommandable, et c'était mauvais.

Snape coupa court à ses pensées quand il lui demanda quel serait le surnom qu'il prendrait pour son nouveau travail. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'appeler « Harry Potter ».

Le brun aux yeux verts réfléchis quelques instants à la question et pensa rapidement à son père qui lui avait offert un petit faon en bracelet quand il était petit. Malgré son petit âge, il se rappelait très bien ce que lui racontait son père à propos de leur famille. Sa mère était une biche, et son père un cerf. Par logique des choses, Harry était alors le faon.

Il pensa aussi à la seule chose qui le reliait à sa mère aujourd'hui : ses yeux d'un magnifique vert.

Il mélangea les deux, et répondit à Snape dans un murmure :

« Green Fawn »

* * *

><p><em>Je posterai la suite un peu plus tard dans la journée après avoir terminé la correction ! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Il est tard, j'écris la fin de mes chapitres, je lis, je glande sur mon PC. Voilà, je me dépêche pour vous apporter la suite au plus vite mais c'est long ! Sachant que j'ai aussi Lily à écrire (qui avance bien !). Donc pour vous, ce soir le chapitre 3, qui est le début de la deuxième partie. **

**Avant que vous lisiez, j'aimerais déjà remercié mes reviews. J'en ai déjà repéré deux-trois qui me suivent depuis le début (ils devraient se reconnaitre), et bien je les remercie. Je leur fais pleins de bisous virtuels pour leur montrer à quel point ça me touche et ça me fait du bien ! Voir que mon travail est lu, et que ça plait en plus.. c'est génial ! Alors encore merci !**

**Petite précision : Oui je marie Bellatrix à Tom. Ne soyez pas choqué de la voir appelée "Bellatrix Riddle" Pour la fin qui est déjà toute faite dans ma tête, il lui fallait une femme.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II.1 White Doe.<strong>_  
><em>

_31 octobre 1982. 21h05_

_« J'ai peur de mourir.  
><em>

_- Je sais, Lily. _

_- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, et de le laisser derrière moi._

_- … _

_- Tu restes avec moi ? _

_- Jusqu'à la fin » _

HPHPHPHPHP

_2005_

Harry reposa doucement sa tasse de café sur la table. Il se remémorait les termes de son premier contrat qu'il avait obtenu hier en allant au Silver Snake. Après une semaine de convalescence, il y était finalement retourné pour obtenir son tout premier contrat. Quand il l'avait dit à Hermione, elle avait encore soupiré en lui disant que c'était une vraie tête de mule et qu'il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'elle disait. Ce qui était faux. Tous ses conseils étaient profondément incrustés dans son esprit, toujours près à refaire surface quand il le fallait.

Seulement… il était plutôt du genre à se souvenir des recommandations après avoir agi à l'encontre de celles-ci. Ce qui était inutile, et il le savait. Mais sans ce trait de caractère il ne serait pas allé bien loin dans les recherches sur le meurtre de ses parents. Il devait prendre des risques, comme son père l'aurait fait. Il était presque convaincu que son père avait été sur le point de faire éclater un immense secret. Mais il devait découvrir quoi, et surtout pourquoi sa mère avait-elle été assassinée aussi. Ils auraient très bien pu le tuer devant sa banque, sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Mais non. Ils avaient agi la nuit en surprenant le couple, et les avaient poignardés au cœur. Un assassinat de professionnel. Il y avait quelque chose de gros là-dessous, il en était persuadé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à découvrir quoi.

Il n'était pas resté sans rien faire durant sa semaine de repos. Il n'était pratiquement pas sorti de chez lui, s'était occupé de sa banque mais aussi de ses recherches. Avec ses amis, il avait cherché des informations sur la famille Malfoy, et aussi sur Severus Snape. Et ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose. Les Malfoy étaient une famille assez riche qui n'avait pas énormément d'intérêt, à part peut être un point intéressant : Narcissa Malfoy, née Black et femme de Lucius Malfoy, était la sœur de Bellatrix Riddle, née Black et mariée à Tom Riddle, l'homme qu'il traquait.

Ce qui était une bonne avancée. Très vite ils avaient découvert que tout le réseau de l'Allée était lié avec des liens familiaux ou amicaux et que les titres de transporteurs se transmettaient le plus souvent de père en fils. Pas étonnant que tout le monde se soit méfié de lui quand il était arrivé la première fois. Ici tout le monde se connaissait.

Mais le seul homme à qui il n'avait pas attribué de lien, c'était le fameux Severus Snape. Rien. Il n'était lié à personne. Il n'avait trouvé que très peu de chose sur son père, un certain Tobias Snape, mais n'avait rien pu trouver sur sa mère. Tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver, c'est qu'il était le parrain de Draco Malfoy, le petit con qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Cela ne lui apportait rien. Il avait pesté méchamment contre son incompétence à dénicher des informations. Cet homme, aux yeux de la société, était un homme de ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Casier vierge, famille presque normale. Il n'y avait pratiquement sur lui.

Et cela avait fortement énervé Harry, parce qu'il savait que cet homme n'était pas du tout normal. Il dégageait trop de chose pour être un homme normal.

Ses enquêtes avaient pris un nouveau tournant quand il avait reçu son contrat la veille. Il devait livrer une marchandise secrète à un certain Sirius Black. Encore un Black. Décidément cette famille revenait tout le temps.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient alors empressés de faire des recherches sur qui était Sirius Black, et justement il attendait maintenant les résultats avec son café. La mission se déroulerait tout à l'heure, il fallait qu'il en sache le maximum avant l'heure.

Ron arriva en claquant légèrement la porte d'un air triomphant. Harry lui rendit rapidement son sourire, il avait surement trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Son rouquin d'ami, qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis le lycée, s'assit devant lui et balaya avec ses yeux les notes qu'il avait prises.

« Je pense que ça va te plaire Harry » déclara le roux avec un grand sourire qui attisa encore plus la curiosité du brun. « Sirius Black, comme tu t'en doutais, fait parti de la même famille que Narcissa Black et Bellatrix Black. C'est leur cousin germain. Contrairement aux autres membres de la famille, qui sont tous plus au moins respectables en apparence, Sirius a un casier assez chargé. C'est un trafiquant de drogue réputé qui a tout un réseau à Londres. Les flics essaient de lui mettre la main dessus, en vain » termina-t-il en faisant une pause.

Harry hocha la tête. Ce qu'il allait livrer était surement une assez grosse cargaison de drogue. Il était à la foi excité et angoissé. Pour son premier contrat il allait se retrouver face à un baron de la drogue, un leader, et pas vraiment n'importe lequel. Celui qui avait l'air de diriger tout le réseau de drogue Londonien.

« T'as trouvé s'il avait des liens avec Riddle, grâce à sa cousine ? » demanda Harry qui ne perdait pas de vue sa vengeance. Grâce à ses contrats il voulait poser des questions aux gens qui étaient proches de Riddle. Et Black avait l'air d'être le bon homme, puisqu'il faisait parti de sa famille par alliance.

« Oui ! J'ai du cracker quelques ordinateurs, mais j'ai découvert que Sirius Black, va souvent en vacances avec sa cousine. A mon avis, ces « vacances » sont surtout là pour cacher quelques trafics entre Riddle et Black »

Bien. Il allait donc pouvoir demander des informations à Black. Pourtant il fallait qu'il soit discret et pas trop agressif, sinon l'homme allait tout de suite se braquer. Il allait devoir la jouer fine, tout en le manipulant. Il fallait obtenir le plus d'informations possibles sans que Black ne se sente menacer. Et cela devait être un homme intelligent puisque pour l'instant la police ne l'avait toujours appréhendé.

Il termina son café, et demanda ensuite à Ron s'il avait préparé le micro qu'il lui avait demandé. Si trop d'informations étaient données, il n'aurait peut être pas le temps de se souvenir de toutes. C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Ron, de lui mettre un micro pour qu'il suive la conversation en direct et qu'il note tout ce qui serait dit.

Ron hocha la tête, et sortit le micro tout fin pour le mettre sur une dent d'Harry. Le système était simple, le micro était placé sur une molaire, et était ensuite caché par un plombage qui passait pour une carie soignée lors d'une fouille. C'est ce qu'Harry trouvait de plus fiable et de plus sûr plus lui.

Ils firent un test pour voir si tout fonctionnait correctement, et Harry se prépara mentalement à la suite des évènements en fixant inlassablement le vide pour mettre en place les idées dans sa tête.

Ron frissonna quand il vit la pose qu'avait adoptée son ami. Il ne le voyait que très rarement ainsi. Ses yeux verts devenaient sombres, et le brun affichait une mine sérieuse et fermée. Dès qu'il l'avait connu, il avait senti qu'Harry était un adolescent différent des autres. Il avait vu et vécu trop de choses. Savoir que ses parents avaient été assassinés, vivre dans une famille qui ne l'aimait pas, gérer une fortune et une entreprise familiale, avaient forgé à Harry un caractère parfois glacial qui reflétait l'âme d'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite.

Avant qu'Harry se mette à faire des recherches sur le meurtre de ses parents, la police avait conclu qu'ils avaient été assassinés par un malade mental du nom de Remus Lupin, qui était toujours enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tout le monde le croyait… sauf Harry qui avait dit dès le départ à Ron qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire de malade mental. Il lui avait dit que Lupin n'avait été qu'un bouc-émissaire pour cacher les véritables responsables de la mort de ses parents.

Et Ron l'avait cru, et l'avait aidé pendant toutes ses années à découvrir la vérité. Plusieurs années plus tard s'était jointe à eux, la secrétaire qu'Harry avait embauchée : Hermione Granger. C'était un génie en recherche informatique, et une véritable encyclopédie sur pattes. Elle avait toujours été très utile dans le groupe, et elle apportait sa touche de féminité

Un son de klaxon interrompit brusquement Ron qui était dans ses pensées, et il vit Harry se diriger vers la fenêtre qui avait une vue sur la rue principale. Il suivit son ami et observa avec lui la voiture grise, simple, qui était garée devant l'immeuble. Un homme avec un long manteau, fumant une cigarette, s'était calé sur la voiture et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Ron vit Harry froncer les sourcils pour mieux distinguer la personne, et sourit joyeusement quand il eut l'air de la reconnaitre.

Ron hoqueta de surprise. Harry. Avait. Souri. Joyeusement. C'était rare. D'habitude ses sourires étaient toujours emplis de mélancolie, ou de tristesse. Là, il avait fait un vrai sourire. Ron regarda encore une fois l'homme en noir pendant qu'Harry préparait ses affaires. Il devait être ce fameux Severus Snape. L'homme important qui était un fantôme aux yeux de l'état. Il eut un frisson d'angoisse. Ce type était mystérieux, trop mystérieux.

Il se retourna rapidement, et vit qu'Harry était déjà près à partir. Il le rattrapa rapidement, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son ami le regarda avec étonnement. Harry n'aimait pas spécialement le contact des gens, et c'était rare que Ron le touche.

« Fait attention avec ce Severus Snape. Il n'est pas net, je ne l'aime pas trop » siffla Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et hocha la tête pour signifier que tout allait bien et qu'il faisait attention.

Il déglutit. Il mentait comme un arracheur de dent. Il ne pouvait pas faire attention avec l'effet que lui faisait cet homme. Il était attiré comme un aimant. Sous les profonds yeux noirs, il avait l'impression d'être une proie.

Les conseils étaient arrivés trop tard.

Il ouvrit la porte, et sans un mot pour Ron, il descendit les escaliers à toute allure pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine.

Cela avait été bien long. Sa semaine de convalescence avait été morne et presque sans intérêt. Avant, il avait adoré faire des recherches avec Ron et Hermione, il avait trouvé cela palpitant. Mais après avoir conduit à une vitesse folle, être passé à quelques mètres de la mort, comment pouvait-il se contenter de recherches informatiques ?

Il était décidément complètement fou. Oui complètement fou de l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines à l'idée de conduire comme un dingue sur les routes de Londres. Mais il avait aussi envie de retrouver la sensation qu'il avait quand il était à côté de Snape. Des putains de frissons qui le faisaient se sentir enfin en vie.

Il fit claquer la porte de l'immeuble et se retrouva en face de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Pourtant Harry savait qu'il savait qu'il était là. Il ne se laissa pas démonter, et mit ses mains dans ses poches en attendant que Snape finisse sa cigarette.

Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, en la jetant dans le caniveau, et en relevant la tête pour planter ses yeux noirs dans les yeux verts.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Décidément il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à ce foutu regard.

« Alors Potter, près pour la balade ? » murmura sournoisement Snape en lui offrant un semblant de sourire.

Harry rigola légèrement, et hocha la tête en tendant les mains pour recevoir les clés que Snape venait de lui lancer. Il ouvrit la portière, s'assit confortablement et détailla légèrement la voiture. Elle avait l'air tout à faire normale, et passerait inaperçu sur la route.

Un GPS était accroché sur la voiture, et soupira en le remarquant. Il avait appris son trajet par cœur, et on lui mettait un GPS dans la voiture. Il voulut l'enclencher, mais fut tout de suite arrêté par la main de Snape sur son poignet.

« On ne touche pas. C'est une voiture volée, c'est le joujou de son propriétaire. Si vous voulez vous faire chopper, le meilleur moyen c'est de l'allumer » murmura Snape d'une voix rauque.

Harry retira vivement sa main et pesta contre lui-même. Effectivement ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part. Le propriétaire avait surement déposé plainte, et s'il allumait le GPS, les policiers allaient tout de suite le remarquer.

Finalement il se remercia d'avoir appris le trajet par cœur, avec toutes ses voies de secours au cas où ils seraient coincés par les bouchons Londoniens.

Il se cala confortablement dans le siège, et passa sa ceinture. Il prit la longue clé noire, et la passa dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

Un frisson d'adrénaline le parcourut quand il entendit le moteur ronronner. Il adorait conduire, et il allait partager ce grand moment de vitesse avec Snape.

Harry se retourna vers Snape qui se tendit quand il croisa les yeux verts pétillants du jeune homme. C'était assez rare de le voir comme ça, et Snape se demandait qu'est ce que ce sale gosse allait préparer encore.

Le jeune brun lui offrit un grand sourire, se reconcentra sur la route et écrasa l'accélérateur de toutes ses forces.

« Accrochez-vous Snape ! »

HPHPHPHPHP

Ils arrivèrent devant une usine désinfectée après deux bonnes heures de route. En réalité, avec une vitesse respectable, ils auraient mis pas moins de quatre heures. Mais au grand désespoir de Snape, Harry avait foncé sur toutes les routes, mêmes les départementales. Il avait vu les prouesses de Potter à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur c'était tout autre chose et c'était plus impressionnant.

Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Harry avait ri quand il avait vu que Snape était resté crispé pendant la course. Il venait de trouver une faiblesse de l'homme : la voiture. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois pendant le trajet si tout allait bien, et Snape lui avait juste répondu par un grognement indistinct.

D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler à part quand il lui avait dit de s'arrêter dans une sorte de parc pour changer de voiture. Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment les pratiques, et avait suivi les indications de Snape. En réalité, à chaque trajet, les transporteurs doivent prendre deux voitures pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Et une voiture, blanche cette fois-ci, les avait en effet attendus sur un parking. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de sortir la marchandise du coffre pour la mettre dans l'autre coffre.

Tout s'était déroulé normalement jusqu'à que Snape mette une sorte de mitaine noire ornée d'un petit animal blanc qu'Harry n'avait pas pu identifier. Il n'avait alors rien dit pendant que l'homme avait enfilé son accessoire sur sa main droite. Cela avait l'air assez solide, en cuir, très beau et avec une fente juste au dessus des phalanges.

Il n'avait pas osé demander ce que c'était jusqu'à que Snape fasse marcher l'accessoire. Il avait appuyé sur l'animal blanc, et une immense lame aiguisée était alors sortie de la fente. Harry avait sursauté quand il avait vu sortir la dague. Elle était immense et avait particulièrement coupante. Il n'avait jamais vu d'armes comme ça, et se demandait bien où en pouvait en trouver.

Harry était resté muet de stupeur. Snape avait l'air de particulièrement bien s'y connaitre, puisqu'il vérifia plusieurs fois si sa dague marchait bien, et si elle était bien aiguisée. Le voir faire avait envoyé des frissons de peurs dans le corps d'Harry. Les yeux de Snape s'étaient alors voilés pendant toute la durée de ce petit manège. Il y avait décelé quelque chose comme des pulsions meurtrières, et avait rapidement détourné les yeux en ne voulant pas y croire.

Mais sa curiosité avait été bien trop forte, il avait reposé ses yeux sur Snape et l'avait surpris en train de l'observer.

Harry avait immédiatement eu un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi, mais son instinct lui avait crié que Snape était un homme dangereux. Un prédateur observant sa proie.

Pour chasser ce sentiment désagréable, il lui avait demandé dans un bégaiement à quoi allait servir cette dague. Suite à cette question, les yeux noirs de Snape avaient rapidement repris une expression normale, et il avait répondu :

« Au cas où »

Bien sûr. Harry n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, son instinct, toujours présent, lui hurlait qu'il n'aurait pas du tout aimé savoir les détails sur les véritables raisons de cette dague.

L'« incident » repassait toujours dans la tête d'Harry. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se voiler la face. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas net, et cachait quelque chose. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir bien avec lui, et en même temps une angoisse particulière lui tordait le ventre.

C'était peut être pour ça qu'il était attiré par Snape. Cet homme était le seul à lui faire ressentir autant d'émotion en un regard. Ses yeux noirs l'attrapaient à chaque fois pour ne jamais le lâcher. Il allait devenir fou à force de les observer.

Il soupira fortement, et remarqua que Snape était déjà sorti de la voiture pour aller ouvrir le coffre. Il sortit lui aussi, et se dirigea vers l'arrière pour prendre les trois autres sacs restant. Snape lui tapa sur l'épaule et d'un mouvement de la main, lui signifia qu'il fallait le suivre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et commença à marcher. Il leva les yeux pour observer les yeux. C'était un endroit où il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucune vie. L'usine désinfectée était entourée de champs vides qui pourrissaient envahis par les mauvaises herbes. Une odeur nauséabonde agressait l'odorat d'Harry plus ils avançaient vers l'usine. Une odeur d'amiante et d'eau de javel.

C'était effectivement un bon endroit pour faire des échanges illégaux. Personne ne venait ici, d'ailleurs personne ne devait se douter qu'il restait une usine coincée entre les champs abandonnés.

Au bout d'un court moment, Harry commença à apercevoir une voiture noire garée sur le côté, et quelques hommes habillés en costard. Costauds, grands, et armés.

_Va falloir se faire petit_, pensa rapidement Harry.

Cela le dérangeait, car il ne savait pas comment demander des informations à Black sans paraitre trop intéressé et indiscret. Il voulut passer devant Snape, car c'était quand même lui qui devait livrer à la base, mais il fut arrêter dans son geste par une main blanche sur son torse.

« Restez derrière moi. J'ai quelque chose à régler avec votre client » siffla Snape avec un regard rieur.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Snape et Black se connaissait. Et il avait vraiment l'impression que ça n'allait pas être bon pour ses affaires.

Il écouta Snape, et recommença à marcher tout en restant derrière lui. Ils passèrent devant les trois hommes qui gardaient la voiture. Ils portaient des lunettes de soleils, mais Harry avait l'impression que derrière les montures, les hommes les incendiaient du regard. Surtout Snape en réalité. Ils avaient tous l'air fixé sur lui.

Black et Snape ne devait pas vraiment s'apprécier.

Ils entrèrent dans l'usine, et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Cette fois l'odeur était vraiment infecte, et donnait des vertiges au brun.

En se couvrant la bouche et le nez, Harry se pencha sur le côté pour observer ce qu'il y avait devant Snape.

Quatre hommes, dans le même style que ceux de dehors, et un au centre qui avait l'air beaucoup plus imposant. Habillé d'une manière assez négligé, il avait également les cheveux châtains foncés, assez long et des petits yeux bleus. Le teint était blafard, un peu comme Snape.

Harry reconnut facilement qu'il s'agissait là de Sirius Black.

Black était en train de regarder distraitement le contenu d'une mallette et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué leur présence. Son allure décontractée étonna fortement le jeune brun. Il avait l'air totalement serein, et chantonnait tout en refermant la mallette.

Un des hommes qui accompagnait Black racla bruyamment sa gorge pour faire remarquer à l'homme qu'ils avaient deux visiteurs.

Black le regarda d'un air surpris, et se retourna dans un mouvement disgracieux. En remarquant Snape, il plissa immédiatement des yeux et un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Snape » cracha-t-il finalement.

* * *

><p><em>La suite de ce chapitre est bientôt terminée, donc vous l'aurez dans trois jours (qui est mon temps de publication habituel). Après je sais pas trop, ça risque d'être un peu plus long ^^ Car je rentrerai de vacances, et je compte bien revoir mon copain et mes amis. Si ça devient trop long, je posterai le début de Lily. <em>

_A part ça, j'espère que ça vous plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. N'importe quoi, ce qui vous passe par la tête, même les choses les plus bizarres (oui, je pense à toi Snapou Black), ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. _

_A bientôt ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà pour vous le quatrième chapitre ! Je dois avouer que j'ai mis du temps à le finir, et ce matin, une brusque envie d'écrire s'est faite sentir alors je me suis mise à la tache et j'ai finalement écrit plus que je ne le voulais. Donc la deuxième partie, White Doe, sera découpée en trois chapitres. Le troisième chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je sais qu'il vous plaira. Ce sera la surprise ! **

**Donc désolée pour l'attente, j'essaierai d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois, mais en ce moment j'ai offert mes services de relecture (toujours plus facile de voir les fautes des autres, que les siennes) à FicAndRea, que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. Donc ça risque de me prendre un petit peu de temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense fort à vous. **

**Avant la lecture, je remercie une nouvelle fois mes reviews pour cette fic, et pour les autres. Je suis heureuse de voir que mes histoires plaisent, et surtout qu'elles sont lues ! N'oubliez jamais les reviews sont comme le moteur de l'auteur de fanfic. Ils se motivent avec, et c'est toujours un extrême plaisir de lire vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>II.2 White Doe<strong>

Les hommes qui accompagnaient Black réagirent immédiatement à l'entente du nom de Snape et s'armèrent de leur revolver. Harry qui était à côté de Snape désormais, remarqua que l'homme s'était contracté et avait posé une main sur l'animal de sa dague.

Ça allait tourner au bain de sang.

Mais Black calma le jeu de ses hommes en levant les bras au ciel, et en leur faisant signe de baisser leurs armes. Il s'approcha assez près pour qu'Harry puisse distinguer la broche de son costard. C'était une broche fine, faite d'onyx noir qui aurait pu être assez jolie si l'animal représenté n'était pas un vulgaire chien.

Quittant des yeux la broche, il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui fixait toujours Snape d'un regard méprisant et colérique. D'ailleurs il ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Snape ne semblait pas réagir au regard, puisque comme à son habitude, ses prunelles étaient noires et froides.

« Ça faisait longtemps Snape. Peut être… 23 ans ? » Harry tiqua à cette date. Ses parents avaient été assassinés il y a presque 23 ans. Il ne dit rien, et laissa Black reprendre sur un ton haineux. « Que me vaut l'extrême déplaisir de ta visite ? »

Les hommes de mains de Black rigolèrent légèrement à la tournure de la phrase. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle.

« Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne suis pas venu pour toi, chien pouilleux. J'accompagne un nouveau transporteur » dit-il d'un ton calme en désignant d'un geste de la tête, le petit brun qui était à sa gauche.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Black eut l'air de remarquer sa présence. Il regarda Snape avec surprise, puis posa les yeux sur Harry d'un air suspicieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de croire qu'il y avait un nouveau transporteur. Il passa la main sur son menton comme pour réfléchir et détailla de haut en bas la petite taille d'Harry. Le brun lui lança un regard noir. Il se faisait tout petit, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait le regarder comme une bête de foire.

Black écarquilla les yeux et ricana légèrement, avant de se remettre devant Snape.

« Depuis quand Lucius engage-t-il de nouveau transporteur ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Harry rigola intérieurement à ce geste qu'il avait le plus souvent attribué à Snape. L'homme d'ailleurs le faisait largement mieux, et cela donnait un air vraiment ridicule à Black. Celui-ci le regardait avec suspicion, et Harry planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de Black. L'homme plus âgé eut un mouvement de surprise et observa avec attention les yeux qui se présentaient devant lui. Il en avait connu des similaires, dans sa jeunesse.

Harry l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sublime… yeux verts », mais il n'eut pas le temps autre chose que Snape reprenait la parole.

« Il engage depuis que chaque semaine tu en envoies en prison à cause de ta stupidité.

- Pardon ? » cracha presque Black en oubliant de nouveau totalement Harry.

Black toisa de sa hauteur Snape en essayant de l'intimider avec un regard brulant. Mais cela n'avait pas du tout l'air de marcher. L'homme en noir restait parfaitement de marbre, et s'autorisait même un petit sourire rieur qui fit l'effet recherché : Black sembla bouillir encore plus de rage.

« Tu m'as bien entendu Black. A force d'inviter les transporteurs dans tes bars à catin, ne viens pas t'étonner que les flics viennent les cueillir » siffla Snape d'une voix lourde de reproche.

Harry commença à trouver cette conversation forte intéressante. Alors comme ça Black, comme Lucius, aimait la compagnie féminine. Il ne comprenait pas ces mâles qui aimaient tant la chair d'une femme. Certes elles avaient de jolies courbes, de beaux cheveux, de beaux visages, mais rien ne valait la douceur d'un postérieur masculin et la virilité qu'un homme pouvait dégager.

L'esprit d'Harry lui cria une phrase très intéressante. _Un homme comme Snape par exemple. _Il baissa légèrement les yeux pour rougir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

« Et bien désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon travail de rechange ! J'ai du me reconvertir quand mon partenaire s'est fait attraper pour un crime qu'il n'avait …. »

Black n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il fut violemment attraper à la gorge. Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu le déplacement de Snape, il était extrêmement rapide. Black avait du mal à respirer, la dague appuyait sur sa pomme d'Adam, et la deuxième main libre de Snape compressait durement la nuque de ce dernier. Les hommes de Black s'agitèrent derrière, mais ils furent encore arrêter par un geste de Black qui les fit se calmer instantanément.

Sirius Black regardait avec surprise et mépris l'homme qui était tout près de lui. Harry put sentir dans le bleu de ses yeux une peur qu'il essayait de dissimuler. Le jeune brun déglutit difficilement. Snape était vraiment impressionnant surtout en ce moment même. La lueur de pulsion meurtrière était revenue dans ses yeux noirs.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme posé à cet instant. C'était un _prédateur. _

Harry pesta intérieurement. Les deux hommes avaient commencé à se parler, mais il ne pouvait rien entendre de là où il était.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta vitesse » ricana-t-il difficilement.

Snape accentua légèrement la pression de sa lame, et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Black tout en soufflant pour enlever quelques mèches gênantes.

« Tu la fermes, Black » murmura-t-il avec un venin douloureux en prononçant le nom de celui qu'il menaçait avec sa dague.

« Pourquoi Snape ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que la vérité soit dévoilée après 23 putains d'années !

- Ce qui se passe entre tueurs restent entre tueurs. Soit tu la fermes, soit je t'égorge. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque » murmura doucereusement Snape, toujours proche de l'oreille de son ennemi.

Black frissonna quand il entendit la voix rauque résonner dans son oreille. Il savait que Snape n'était pas du genre à plaisanter avec l'honneur, et qu'il appliquerait ses menaces rapidement s'il ne se pliait pas à ses exigences. Même s'il y avait 7 hommes près à lui sauter dessus, il préférerait prendre le risque. De toute manière, Snape était bien trop rapide pour eux.

Black ferma les yeux et soupira. Il y avait trop de secrets, trop de choses compliquées, trop de personnes perdues… A commencer par son filleul qui lui manquait atrocement. Il sentit la dague se déplacer sur sa carotide, et il hocha rapidement la tête pour signifier à Snape qu'il ne dirait rien.

Harry, à côté, n'en menait pas large. Il vit les deux hommes se séparer doucement, et se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Black allait dire quelque chose qui n'était pas du gout de Snape. Cet homme devenait de plus en plus étrange. Et potentiellement dangereux et aussi puissant. Il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par ce côté, et cela commençait à le faire douter de sa santé mentale. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les passions stupides, d'ailleurs il s'était toujours tenu très loin des histoires amours.

Il en eut marre de réfléchir à tout cela et décida d'accélérer la transaction. Depuis tout à l'heure, il était mis à l'écart pour que les deux hommes règlent leurs problèmes, et ça commençait à l'agacer.

Il racla fortement sa gorge, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un coup vers lui.

« Bon on le fait cet échange ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix assez élevée pour se faire entendre.

Black rigola franchement et acquiesça à la question d'Harry. Il se déplaça d'un pas joyeux vers les mallettes qu'il avait observées quand ils étaient arrivés. Snape se replaça à côté d'Harry et ramassa les sacs qu'il avait lâchés pour attraper Black. Il tendit les sacs à Harry, qu'il prit délicatement tout en regardant une nouvelle fois l'homme plus âgé. Ces yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Froids, distants, perçants, et pourtant si profonds.

Harry s'approcha un peu pour se retrouver proche du visage de Snape.

« Vous et moi, il va falloir que nous parlions. Je viens chez vous après l'échange » demanda abruptement Harry avant de rougir légèrement face à sa proposition. Elle était peut être un petit peu trop téméraire.

Snape écarquilla légèrement les yeux suite à cette demande, qui ressemblait plus à un ordre, et afficha un rictus moqueur bien connu d'Harry. Dieu qu'il détestait ce sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être une souris.

« Me proposeriez-vous la botte Potter ? » susurra sournoisement Snape en donnant les derniers sacs à Harry.

Le jeune milliardaire ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en rougissant légèrement. Il n'arrêtait pas de rougir aujourd'hui. Cela faisait très sérieux pour un milliardaire voulant se venger de la mort de ses parents.

« Non mais c'est pas du tout pour ça ! » murmura Harry dans un son aigu qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement rire Snape.

Il décida de ne pas relever le rire, et de ne rien dire. Il s'enfoncerait encore plus, il perdrait encore plus de dignité face à cet homme.

S'il en avait encore à perdre.

Il soupira fortement, serra les anses des sacs et s'avança vers Black en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Snape qui le regardait avec une drôle d'expression… une douloureuse expression mélancolique. Il l'ignora et s'approcha de Black.

Black fermait les dernières mallettes après les avoir vérifiées. Il se retourna et offrit un grand sourire à Harry en lui prenant les sacs. Il les ouvrit pour voir si tout était en ordre, et ricana en pesant les sacs. Riddle ne faisait dans la dentelle. Quand il recevait sa marchandise, c'était toujours pour le fournir pour au moins 6mois.

Il tourna la tête et observa le jeune homme qu'il avait détaillé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'intriguait beaucoup, et se demandait comment il avait pu convaincre Lucius qui ne faisait confiance à personne. Les magnifiques yeux verts du jeune reflétaient de la froideur et de la maturité, mais ils gardaient une petite touche d'innocence qui faisait bien rire Black. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait perdue son innocence à force de vivre dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

« C'est quoi ton petit nom, jeune homme ? » murmura Black pour éviter que Snape entende.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Depuis tout à l'heure il essayait de réfléchir à un moyen d'engager la conversation, et voilà que Black le faisait à sa place. Il faillit répondre « Harry Potter » mais se reprit rapidement.

« Green Fawn » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Faon vert. Ce nom étonna beaucoup Black qui se rappela une discussion qu'il avait eu avec une amie il y bien longtemps…

_« Regarde Sirius. C'est lui. C'est mon petit faon. _

_- Il est minuscule. _

_- Oui ! Mais il deviendra un beau jeune homme. Comme son père. » _

Il ricana légèrement en se souvenant de ce moment, et ce fut remarqué par Harry qui leva un sourcil interrogateur pour lui demander implicitement à quoi il pensait.

Black s'arrêta de rire, et esquissa un geste vague de la main en lui tendant la première mallette.

« Oh rien. Les noms d'animaux sont le plus souvent utilisés par les tueurs. Pas par les transporteurs »

Harry attrapa la mallette et l'ouvrit pour voir s'il y avait le montant exact. En tant que gérant d'une banque, il arrivait à calculer approximativement ce qu'une mallette pouvait contenir et aussi voir si les billets étaient des faux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ça, mais sa curiosité sur ce que venait de dire Black était bien trop forte.

« Vraiment ? Quels tueurs par exemple ? » murmura encore plus bas Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur une piste intéressante.

Black le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus. Il prit la deuxième mallette et s'approcha encore plus d'Harry qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. Black regarda au dessus de son épaule, et le jeune brun se retourna pour suivre son regard. Il regardait Snape, et l'homme en noir n'avait pas l'air content de les voir parler.

Peu importe. Harry se retourna vers Black, et fut à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Par exemple ? » Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il voulait savoir et Black parlait lentement. Trop lentement. « White Doe et Black Doe. Les plus connus assurément. Une femme et un homme. C'étaient les meilleurs. Pour aller plus vite on les appelait les **_Bloody Doe_** » grinça Black dont le regard s'était fait vitreux et nostalgique.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour se rappeler s'il en avait déjà entendu parler. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ses biches. Pourtant… la biche était vraiment trop proche du faon qu'il avait lui-même choisi pour être une coïncidence. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il touchait du doigt une importante information.

« J'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- Normal. Tu dois avoir dans les 20 ans. Ils ont tout les deux arrêté de tuer il y a 25 ans. Pfiou du jour au lendemain » siffla Black d'un geste de la main qui se voulait ressembler à un coup de vent.

Harry espérait sincèrement que Ron enregistrait toute la discussion. C'était plus qu'intéressant, Harry savait que c'était vitale. Surtout que depuis tout à l'heure, les mêmes dates revenaient. 25 ans. Son âge. 23 ans. La mort de ses parents. Beaucoup de trop coïncidences.

« Pourquoi ont-ils arrêté ? »

Harry vit Black déglutir difficilement. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux s'étaient douloureusement fermés. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à de douloureux souvenirs.

Black se retourna, et posa délicatement sa main sur la troisième et dernière mallette. Il se retourna prestement et déposa la dernière mallette aux pieds d'Harry, et dans un souffle il lui répondit.

« Ils ont arrêté après que la femme ait reçu son dernier contrat…

- Qui était ? Qui la White Doe devait-elle tuer ? » voulut crier Harry. Mais sa voix avait pris l'habitude de murmurer, et il ne prononça cette phrase que dans un petit cri aigu.

Black planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts d'Harry et soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à ce gosse. Peut être était ce parce qu'il lui faisait penser à son amie ? Il voulait imaginer que son filleul ressemblait à ce beau jeune homme. Comme avait dit Snape les tueurs avaient des codes. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de divulguer des informations importantes sous peine de lourdes sentences… Il avait été lui-même un tueur dans sa jeunesse, et certaines circonstances de la vie lui avait fait perdre son job.

Mais aujourd'hui il en avait marre de garder tout ça pour lui. Après 25 ans, certaines choses devaient éclater et ressortir.

« Un certain James Potter » susurra-t-il tellement bas qu'Harry au départ ne crut pas comprendre.

Quand enfin il comprit le nom qu'avait prononcé Black, le cerveau d'Harry se déconnecta instantanément et son cœur se gela. Black venait de lui donner le nom ou du moins le pseudonyme du tueur qui avait tué son père.

Il avait envie de crier. De joie ? De haine ? Il ne savait pas, mais il avait un besoin urgent d'évacuer toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Maintenant qu'il touchait sa vengeance du doigt, il aurait du être euphorique à l'idée de retrouver la fameuse White Doe. Mais un étrange sentiment, de plus en plus fort, compressait son cœur et le rendait triste. Il avait l'impression que maintenant qu'il avait un nom, sa vengeance devenait absurde.

Il déglutit fortement, et se donna une gifle mentale pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Il DEVAIT venger ses parents, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait vécu que pour ça depuis 23ans. Harry se sentit nauséeux à l'idée de trahir ses parents qui auraient voulu qu'il sache la vérité.

Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de ce chemin. Jamais.

Le jeune brun attrapa les trois mallettes et leva les yeux pour observer Black. Il crut pendant une demi-seconde reconnaitre les sentiments, qui le traversaient souvent, dans les yeux bleus de l'homme. Colère, nostalgie, tristesse. Un cœur trop longtemps meurtri. Mais cette lueur disparut rapidement, l'homme reprit sa contenance et offrit un sourire forcé à Harry.

Les yeux bleus tristement rieurs, fixaient les yeux verts perdus d'Harry. Le brun eut la vague impression qu'il voulait dire autre chose, mais il posa la question qui harcelait son esprit depuis tout à l'heure, coupant ainsi l'élan de l'autre homme.

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Black écarquilla ses yeux bleus, et tourna la tête pour ne pas être observé par les yeux verts perçants. Harry le regarda quelques instants et soupira voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il se retourna pour retrouver en face de lui Snape. Mais il arrêta son mouvement quand il entendit une douce voix perturber le silence.

« Parce quelqu'un doit découvrir la vérité. Pour qu'_ils _puissent enfin reposer en paix »

Mais ce jour-là Harry ne comprit pas que le « ils » était au pluriel. Il comprit dans un hochement de tête que Black parlait de son père qui avait été la cible de la White Doe. L'homme ne devait pas connaitre sa mère.

Il pesta mentalement contre lui. Il avait envie de pleurer, et il n'avait jamais pleuré. Jamais. Il ravala un sanglot et sursauta quand il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule.

Le jeune brun tourna rapidement sa tête et vit que Snape l'observait avec des yeux qui se voulaient réconfortant. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait marché jusqu'à lui, et fit un léger sourire à l'homme en noir. C'était rare qu'il montre un accès de gentillesse ou peut être même… de tendresse.

Harry fit vraiment taire les larmes qui commençaient à monter et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Il entendit des pas légers derrière lui, signe que Snape le suivait, et se sentit largement mieux quand il put enfin respirer l'air frais du dehors.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry avait conduit jusqu'à chez Snape sans dire un mot et sans le regarder une seule fois. L'homme avait respecté le silence du plus jeune, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui avait dit Black. Il espérait que ce foutu clebs n'ait pas trop parlé, sinon il mettrait sa menace en exécution.

Harry se repassait mentalement la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Black. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait surement le pseudonyme de la personne qui avait assassiné ses parents. Mais la même question subsistait toujours : pourquoi sa mère aussi avait été tuée ? Il ne pensait pas que les tueurs s'encombraient de trop de cadavres, et seul son père était la cible de celle qu'on appelait la White Doe.

Il ne remarqua que quelques secondes après, qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Snape. Il sortit sans un mot, à la suite de Snape qui avait sorti un téléphone de sa poche.

« Oui Lucius ? Il faudrait que tu viennes me débarrasser de la BMW contenant le paiement devant chez moi. Quoi ? Non je ne peux pas le faire … » commença le plus âgé en haussant légèrement la voix.

Harry suivait distraitement la discussion qu'il avait avec Lucius tout en marchant derrière Snape dans les étages qui les menaient à son appartement. Il pensa qu'il avait toujours le micro de Ron sur sa dent, et se dit qu'il était peut être mieux de l'enlever avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de Snape. Il ne voulait pas qu'il entende la conversation. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. D'un geste rapide de la main, il passa ses doigts près de sa molaire pour enlever le petit micro et l'éclata d'une pression forte.

Ron allait le tuer pour ça, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de le désactiver pour l'instant.

Harry observa rapidement la main qui tenait le téléphone et qui avait ce gant noir étrange. La gorge du jeune milliardaire se serra. Trop de choses venant de Snape étaient étranges et inquiétantes. Sa dague cachée, sa vitesse, sa présence dans un milieu normalement totalement fermé.

C'était un homme important, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il savait que cet homme lui cachait des choses. Trop de choses.

Il voulait espérer que ces choses n'aient rien à voir avec la mort de ses parents, mais sa raison commençait à sérieusement en douter. Pourtant son cœur faisait toujours de la résistance.

_Qu'est ce que mon cœur vient foutre là dedans ? _pesta méchamment Harry contre lui-même.

Snape ouvrit la porte après avoir tourné maladroitement sa clé. Il n'était pas gaucher, et avait toujours la main droite occupée avec le téléphone.

Harry entra et observa une nouvelle fois le lieu où il avait dormi une semaine plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas aussi bien détaillé la dernière fois car il était parti précipitamment.

Quelque chose dérangea vraiment le brun en regardant l'appartement. Il était bien rangé, propre, et blanc. Peut être un peu trop justement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans ce lieu d'habitation, on avait même l'impression que personne n'y habitait tellement c'était bien rangé. On aurait dit que la cuisine n'avait jamais été utilisée, que personne ne s'était assis sur le canapé ou n'avait allumé la télé… Harry avait le sentiment que cet appartement était une façade pour cacher le vrai lieu où habitait Snape.

« Pardon ? Tu veux m'amener une pu… NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Bonne nuit Lucius » cracha-t-il en coupant son téléphone.

Snape tourna la tête pour voir où était son invité, qui s'était invité tout seul d'ailleurs dans l'appartement. Il lui fit un regard noir quand il remarqua le gosse riait de sa discussion avec Lucius. Il s'avança vers le frigidaire pour en sortir des glaçons, et se baissa pour attraper une bouteille de Whisky qu'il versa dans un verre avec un mouvement gracieux.

En portant le verre à ses lèvres, Snape se rappela qu'il avait un invité et qu'il désirait peut être boire quelque chose. Il prit la bouteille et l'agita devant le nez de Potter qui l'écarta gentiment de son visage avec un sourire crispé.

« Je ne bois pas d'alcool Snape » murmura-t-il.

L'interpelé qui était toujours en train de descendre son verre ricana légèrement sans vraiment croire à ce que lui disait le gamin. Avait-il peur de se retrouver saoul devant lui ? Effectivement c'était risqué, l'alcool faisait faire bien des choses…

C'était en partie pour ça qu'Harry ne voulait pas boire. Il était frêle et tenait assez mal les boissons alcoolisées. Et il voulait garder un minimum de lucidité pour discuter avec cet homme qui était en train de se servir un deuxième verre.

Il soupira fortement. Encore un vice chez cet homme. Snape sembla remarquer le soupir puisqu'il tourna légèrement la tête en lançant un regard à Harry qui devait le pousser à exprimer sa pensée.

« Cigarette, alcool. Ce sera quoi après, les catins ? » siffla Harry avec moquerie.

Snape termina de verser son deuxième verre qui avait l'air un peu plus chargé que le premier, et ferma la bouteille en souriant légèrement à ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

« Tout le monde a ses vices Potter. Mais les catins n'en font pas partie. Je ne mange pas de ce pain là » susurra-t-il en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les yeux verts qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Harry se retint de rougir furieusement quand il comprit que l'homme venait d'implicitement lui avouer son homosexualité et surtout qu'il le regardait avec un regard chargé de lourds sous entendus. Ou alors c'était tout simplement ses hormones qui le poussaient à se faire de fausses idées. Il déglutit fortement et décida de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'allait pas perdre la face devant chaque taquinerie de l'homme qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez refusé la proposition de Lucius ?

- Entre autre. Mais je suppose aussi que vous ne vouliez pas que des donzelles en rut viennent nous déranger… dans notre discussion » termina Snape après une pause dans sa phrase qui avait fait frémir Harry.

Décidément il voyait des sous-entendus partout. Snape l'invita à venir s'assoir sur le canapé d'un mouvement sec de la main. Harry le suivit distraitement en regardant les murs dénués de décoration, de tableaux ou de photos. Il ne mettait jamais de photos sur ses murs non plus, parce qu'il n'osait pas considérer qu'il avait une famille avec Ron et Hermione tant qu'il n'avait pas vengé sa première famille. Le souvenir était encore trop présent pour pouvoir l'annihiler avec un autre.

Mais Snape n'avait-il pas de famille ? De toute manière dans ce milieu, il valait mieux ne pas en avoir… question de vie ou de mort.

Harry s'assit doucement sur le canapé blanc et regarda Snape jouer avec son briquet. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait s'il devait oui ou non prendre une cigarette. Harry resta concentré quelques secondes sur le briquet qui tournait entre les doigts fins et blancs. Il ne savait pas trop comment amorcer la conversation. Il sursauta légèrement quand le briquet s'arrêta de tourner, et remarqua que Snape l'observait d'un air vaguement ennuyé. Il voulait sûrement qu'il commence à parler, ils étaient là pour ça après tout.

Harry passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. S'il commençait déjà à perdre ses moyens devant cet homme, qui le rendait nerveux à presque chaque moment, ils n'avanceraient jamais.

« Pourquoi avoir empêché Black de parler ? Cela avait l'air très intéressant » demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du quatrième chapitre, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le cinquième chapitre est presque terminé, donc cette fois je pense respecter mon délais de trois jours, même si j'aimerais prendre un petit peu d'avance. <em>

_A bientôt ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà pour vous le cinquième chapitre, qui lui aussi s'est fait un petit peu attendre. Il est un peu plus court que le quatrième mais je sens qu'il va vous plaire. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi (haha, bande de pervers). Bref, c'est le dernier chapitre de ce que j'appèlerai la grande première partie de ma fic. Les personnages sont en place, l'intrigue aussi, l'histoire est presque révélée, on va pouvoir accélérer un peu tout ça ! La troisième partie s'intitulera Black Doe (très originale), et sonnera la fin des révélations, ou presque, et vous saurez ce qui s'est passé. Ce sera aussi une des parties les plus difficiles psychologiquement pour Harry. **

**Enfin bref, pour l'instant, c'est la fin de White Doe, et j'espère que cela va (encore) vous plaire ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je suis déjà en train de penser à une nouvelle fic (quand les idées viennent on ne peut pas les repousser). **

**Avant toute lecture, je remercie une nouvelle fois mes reviews, et je vous fais à tous pleins de bisous virtuels. En particulier à Dupont Dupond, qui m'a reviewé en anonyme et qui m'a énormément touché ! Merci pour tes trois merveilleuses reviews ! Pour lui répondre : oui Absence m'a été légèrement inspiré de Shutter Island. Magnifique film, extrêmement émouvant, et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de savoir si je faisais replonger Harry. Voili Voilou. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>II.3 White Doe<strong>

Le jeune brun fut surpris de recevoir pour première réponse un éclat de rire. Il se sentit un peu vexé, et leva un sourcil interrogateur quand Snape le regarda en riant. L'homme plus âgé l'observa quelques secondes avant de repartir dans un léger fou rire. Harry se sentait perdu, il ne savait plus si l'homme riait pour sa question ou pour la moue boudeuse qu'il devait afficher.

« Je savais que vous alliez me demander ça. Vous êtes un impertinent curieux » répondit-il finalement en s'arrêtant de rire. Il prit une cigarette d'un geste brusque, comme un accro qui voulait sa dose, et recommença à parler après l'avoir allumée. « Mais je vais vous répondre. Dans sa jeunesse, Black était un tueur à gages. Des évènements ont fait qu'il a du arrêter d'exercer, et se ranger. Savez-vous que les tueurs ont des codes Potter ? »

Harry déglutit fortement et fronça les sourcils. Black, un tueur ? C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait pu lui donner des informations assez précises sur ces « Bloody doe ». Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de rentrer dans quelque chose de dangereux. D'ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure, il sentait son portable vibrer sans interruption dans sa poche. Surement Ron et Hermione qui avaient du se rendre compte que le micro était désactivé, et qu'il était désormais seul chez Snape. Il passa sa main dans sa poche, et éteignit son portable d'une pression maladroite.

Enfin tranquille pour écouter attentivement l'homme devant lui.

« Non, je ne le savais pas. Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont une sorte d'éthique ? C'est assez ironique de la part de personnes qui tuent pour de l'argent.

- Effectivement, ricana légèrement Snape. C'est un code qu'ils ont décidé entre eux pour préserver un minimum de stabilité dans leur vie. La plupart des tueurs se connaissent bien, voir très bien, et connaissent la véritable identité qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme. Ils ont donc décidé de garder jusqu'à leur mort, les informations concernant les tueurs. Rien ne doit filtrer, c'est une règle immuable » termina Snape d'un ton solennel.

Snape avait une bonne raison pour parler de cette règle au gamin. Il savait que Black avait parlé à Potter, et qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose d'important vu la tête qu'il avait tirée en sortant. Il était reparti blanc comme un linge et n'avait pas ouvert la mâchoire pendant tout le trajet. Snape quant à lui avait maudis Black durant tout ce moment.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer à l'homme qu'il comprenait cette règle. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Black malgré cette règle que les tueurs avaient instaurée, lui avait quand même donné des informations sur la White Doe. Il lui avait même donné qui elle avait du tuer.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'en parler à Snape. Il avait déjà vu l'homme à l'action avant que Black parle, il avait failli lui trancher la gorge. S'il découvrait que Black avait un peu trop parlé, reviendrait-il pour le tuer et le faire taire à tout jamais ?

Le milliardaire ne savait pas s'il voulait prendre ce risque. D'un côté Snape avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, et d'un autre côté il voulait aller revoir Black pour lui poser d'autres questions.

Il soupira intérieurement. De toute façon avec Black il risquait de faire chou blanc, si l'ancien tueur décidait de respecter à nouveau cette règle. Et Harry avait l'impression qu'il était resté évasif, justement pour ne pas en dire trop. Il ne lui apporterait donc rien de plus.

Harry observa une nouvelle fois Snape qu'il avait quitté des yeux pour réfléchir. L'homme s'était levé pour aller chercher un cendrier dans un de ses placards. Même de dos, il avait une présence imposante. Il tira fortement sur sa cigarette, et enleva sa cendre d'un geste précis. Harry remarqua désagréablement que tout chez cet homme était fait avec précision. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Un moyen de se protéger ? Il n'avait presque jamais vu Snape dans un moment d'égarement. Il gardait le contrôle.

_Contrairement à toi devant lui_, siffla la conscience d'Harry.

Mais il y avait de quoi perdre ses moyens. Snape était hypnotique, les sentiments contradictoires qu'ils créaient dans le cœur d'Harry le rendaient encore plus mystérieux et séduisant. Harry voulait lui faire confiance, mais parfois il voulait le fuir. Il était à la fois proche du jeune brun, mais à la fois tellement éloigné.

C'était frustrant et excitant. Harry se leva pour s'approcher de Snape qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Distraitement il tapota le plan de travail de la cuisine, en faisant un léger bruit qui rendait moins désagréable le silence qui s'était installé et qu'Harry voulait à tout prix briser.

« Black m'a parlé des « Bloody Doe » pendant qu'on faisait l'échange » murmura-t-il en observant avec attention la réaction de Snape.

Ce fut presque imperceptible, mais les doigts de l'homme se serrèrent durement sur le filtre de la cigarette, et ses lèvres se pincèrent comme pour empêcher le reste de son corps de se tendre. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, Harry continua sur sa lancée.

« Il m'a dit qu'elles avaient disparu, il y a 25ans. L'âge que j'ai » dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de l'homme à côté de lui. Snape avait pris une autre cigarette, et avait amené d'une main légèrement tremblante le briquet près de l'objet. « Il m'a appris une autre chose encore plus intéressante. Il m'a dit à quel moment exactement elles ont arrêté. Vous voulez savoir lequel ? »

Harry était désormais assez proche pour sentir l'odeur de Snape. Cette fameuse odeur de tabac froid mélangée à une autre odeur métallique qui le faisait frissonner. Il eut envie de prendre une forte inspiration pour emplir son cerveau de cette présence de nicotine, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Quel moment d'ailleurs ? Une atmosphère étrange s'était installée entre eux depuis qu'il avait parlé des Bloody Doe. Une ambiance pesante et lourde. Harry voulait des réponses sans les demander, et Snape les connaissait sans les dire.

Pour répondre à sa question, Snape se retourna enfin vers le plus jeune qui était vraiment plus petit que lui. Il le regarda d'un regard perçant, le mettant ainsi au défi de lui répondre. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, et souffla la fumée sur le visage fin d'Harry.

Les yeux et la gorge d'Harry furent agressés par la fumée de tabac auquel il n'était pas du tout habitué. Il voulut tousser, mais se retint de justesse en attrapant fermement les yeux noirs de Snape. Ses yeux émeraude commençaient à le piquer, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait dire.

« Il m'a dit qu'elles ont disparu après avoir reçu un contrat. Pas n'importe lequel, celui de mon père. James Potter » s'étrangla-t-il presque en disant le nom de son père.

La bouche de Snape s'incurva vers le bas, et les yeux onyx brillèrent de colère et de mépris dirigés vraisemblablement vers Black. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir où était posé son cendrier et écrasa sa cigarette d'un mouvement brusque et sec. Il ne l'avait même pas terminée alors que d'habitude il les fumait toutes jusqu'au filtre.

« Cette saleté de chien parle trop », gronda méchamment Snape.

Il avait l'air vraiment en colère, et Harry pensa qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Snape savait des choses, c'était indéniable, mais avait-il le courage d'aller chercher encore plus loin ? Il ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus furieux, et s'attirer les foudres de cet homme. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il tenait à lui.

_Mensonge, _lui cria son esprit.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et décida d'ignorer la petite voix qui grondait fortement dans son crâne.

« Parle trop ? Vous savez quelque chose Snape ?

- NON ! » hurla l'homme ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le plus jeune. Snape remarqua qu'il lui avait fait peur et reprit sur un ton plus calme, sans pour autant faire disparaitre son agacement et sa colère. « Je sais des choses qui ne doivent pas être divulguées. Contentez de vous ça Potter »

Harry fulminait. Snape savait et il continuait à omettre des éléments alors qu'Harry l'avait coincé. Pendant ce temps là, l'homme plus âgé n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter la présence du gamin chez lui. La conversation aurait forcément fini par glisser vers quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et dont il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il ne voulait être embarqué dans les histoires de la famille Potter.

Snape n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer à parler ce qui irrita encore plus Harry. Le jeune brun se rapprocha et obligea Snape à le regarder en se positionnant juste en dessous de lui. L'homme froid fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'Harry le fixait d'un regard noir. Le gosse était impressionnant quand il était en colère. Il n'aimait pas voir ce genre de sentiment dans ses yeux verts.

« VOUS saviez que c'était ces tueurs qui avaient tué mon père, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Je vous faisais con… » cria Harry en mettant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Snape avant de s'arrêter net.

Il hoqueta en repensant à ce qu'il allait dire. C'était invraisemblable, il n'accordait sa confiance à personne, merde. Snape sembla rapidement comprendre ce que le plus jeune avait voulu lui dire, et attrapa, d'un mouvement rapide, son fin poignet. Harry cria de douleur et se retrouva bientôt bloqué contre le mur avec son bras coincé par Snape derrière son dos. C'était désagréable et assez douloureux. Il pesta méchamment contre l'homme qui s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.

_Il est le prédateur, tu es la proie. _

Il déglutit difficilement en entendant le sifflement de la voix de Snape dans son oreille.

« Etes-vous fou Potter ? Vous ne me connaissez que depuis une semaine, et vous pouvez affirmer me faire confiance ? Je vous croyais plus intelligent et plus prudent que ça. La démonstration avec Black ne vous a rien montré ? Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant » murmura hargneusement l'homme.

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de Snape contre sa joue et son oreille. Un souffle agréablement chaud aux effluves de tabac. Il tenta de ne pas rougir et se concentra sur la main qui tenait son bras. Le cuir du gant de la dague était désagréablement en train d'irriter sa peau, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Snape disait vrai. Il lui suffisait de faire un rapide mouvement pour lâcher son bras et pour lui planter la dague dans le cœur, ou tout simplement l'égorger.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour attraper les yeux noirs qui l'observaient. Harry sentit la peur qu'il avait ressentit au début disparaitre. Il n'y avait pas de désir de tuer, ni même de haine, il y avait juste de la colère et une légère inquiétude. Comment un regard pouvait-il transmettre autant de chose ?

Harry se relaxa légèrement et se tortilla légèrement pour atteindre l'oreille de Snape.

« Vous ne le ferez pas, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Vous ne savez rien de moi, et vous ne connaissez pas » grinça Snape.

Le jeune brun lui fit un léger sourire, et Snape l'observa étrangement avant de soupirer. Il relâcha doucement sa pression sur le bras, et se recula un peu pour se retrouver presque front contre front avec Potter.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa à cette proximité et cette fois-ci il put sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation lui envoya des décharges électriques dans l'échine. Il déglutit avant de parler, il commençait à avoir bien chaud.

« Je vous fais confiance » murmura-t-il tellement bas qu'il crut que Snape n'avait pas entendu.

Cette phrase fut plus pour lui que pour l'homme en face de lui. Oui cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais c'était indéniable, il faisait confiance à cet homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait autre chose, mais cette constatation et ce sentiment étaient obligés de s'imposer dans son esprit. C'était aujourd'hui une évidence.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit le front de Snape se poser avec force contre le sien. L'homme avait les yeux fermés, comme si la phrase qu'il avait dite était quelque chose de douloureux. Snape soupira fortement. Le gosse n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance, il ne devrait pas être là avec lui. Ils allaient partir dans quelque chose de dangereux, qui ne les laisseraient pas indemnes.

Snape rouvrit les yeux, et observa les yeux verts de Potter. Une douce nostalgie s'infiltra dans ses veines, et quand les prunelles émeraude cherchèrent dans les siennes une réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire, Snape s'avoua définitivement vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Potter d'être pur.

« Vous le regretterez… » susurra Snape contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Le jeune brun n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi, que la bouche tentatrice du plus vieux se déposa férocement sur la sienne. Le cœur d'Harry explosa à ce contact. C'était froid et chaud en même temps. Ca représentait tellement la contradiction qu'était cet homme. Harry ferma les yeux et rendit son baiser à Snape en attrapant la nuque chaude de son futur amant. Snape grogna, et attrapa les hanches de Potter pour le plaquer encore plus durement contre le mur.

Harry soupira de bonheur. Le Nirvana en un contact. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il venait de donner son âme au diable.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

La fumée sortit avec langueur de la gorge de Snape. Il la regarda quelques secondes, avant de la voir disparaitre dans la chambre noire. Les lumières de Londres étaient les seules à venir troubler l'obscurité de la pièce. Il devait bien être 4h du matin.

Snape ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait presque plus, c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre. Les cauchemars le torturaient à chaque fois qu'il osait fermer les yeux. Il voyait sa chevelure cuivre tachée de sang pourpre. Il sentait sur sa main, son sang chaud coulé de ses entrailles. Une sensation enivrante qui l'avait fait presque vomir la dernière fois qu'il avait tué.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le corps qui dormait doucement dans son lit double. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce lit, mais cette fois pour autre chose. Son dos blanc reflétait les lumières de la rue, et sa chute de rein n'était cachée que par les draps blancs. Une perfection que Snape avait osée s'offrir. Il n'aurait jamais du accueillir le gosse dans sa couche, il n'aurait jamais du le souiller avec ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry bougea en gémissant dans les draps. Snape sourit légèrement et passa une main dans la chevelure sauvage du brun. Il caressa délicatement les mèches brunes et soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était laissé aller à ses plus bas instincts, tout ça pour un gosse. Un gamin au corps d'Apollon, au regard affolant. Il respirait la sensualité, suintait la luxure.

_Le fils de Lily. _

Un douloureux étau s'installa dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir fait l'amour à Potter, mais pour l'instant il voulait profiter de la douce tignasse qu'il caressait avec sa main gauche. Il voulait juste oublier le passé, et ne pas penser au futur. Il essayait d'imaginer qu'il avait passé une nuit divine avec le jeune garçon qui le faisait fantasmer depuis une semaine.

Cela ne marcha pas. Il tira une nouvelle fois avec force sur sa cigarette, et laissa ses poumons étouffer. La nicotine monta vite dans son cerveau, et il se sentit mieux. Mais pas aussi bien que lorsque qu'il avait pris Potter. Ses gémissements étaient une drogue.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit un doux rire à côté de lui. Deux fines mains se posèrent sur la sienne, pour enlever sa main des cheveux bruns.

Harry porta la main calleuse à sa bouche pour déposer de tendres petits baisers. L'homme plus âgé se tendit, mais il ne dégagea pourtant pas sa main. Le jeune brun sourit. Il ne pensait pas que Snape le laisserait faire ce genre de geste après l'amour.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » murmura Harry en s'autorisant le tutoiement. Il pensait que c'était de circonstance après ce qui s'était passé.

Il déglutit difficilement en analysant ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait réellement couché avec Snape, alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait autorisé personne à le toucher. Il n'aimait pas le contact des gens. Mais durant cette nuit, il s'était senti bien. Beaucoup trop bien pour quelqu'un comme lui qui est normalement méfiant avec toutes les personnes qu'il côtoie. Il avait l'impression d'être une gamine amourachée qui s'était jetée dans le bras dans son prince charmant sans vraiment réfléchir.

Mais il ne regrettait absolument pas. Et c'était bien ça le pire. Il était affreusement bien dans ce lit. Un doux rire se fit entendre, et il remarqua que Snape s'était penché pour écraser sa cigarette et qu'il l'observait désormais d'un air étrange. Un mélange de tendresse et de profonde tristesse. Le regard d'un homme profondément torturé. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui pouvait à ce point le faire souffrir.

« Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas » fit doucement remarquer Snape, évitant ainsi la question dérangeante qui allait forcément suivre.

Harry remarqua avec joie que Snape aussi avait utilisé le tutoiement. Il voulut bouger pour se rapprocher du corps musclé de l'homme mais se râpa désagréablement la joue avec son bracelet. Il gémit de douleur en pestant contre lui-même pour avoir détruit l'agréable atmosphère qu'il y avait entre eux. Snape s'en rendit compte, et attrapa le petit bijou en l'observant d'un air curieux.

« Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que c'est ? » murmura-t-il en tournant le bijou entre ces doigts.

Harry n'aimait pas trop qu'on touche à ce bijou qui était la seule chose qui lui restait de son père. Le dernier cadeau qu'il avait eu avant la mort de ses parents. C'était son trésor. Il se redressa et reprit doucement le bijou entre ses doigts. Il le tourna de telle sorte que Snape put voir la tête du pendentif. Un faon argenté très bien fait.

« C'est le dernier cadeau que j'ai eu de mes parents » susurra-t-il. Sa voix était chargée d'une certaine émotion, et il regardait le bijou avec mélancolie. « J'ai toujours pensé que ce faon était plus qu'un simple bijou. Tu vois ici, il y a trois petites fentes qui ressemblent à des serrures. Mais je n'ai jamais su où étaient les clés » soupira-t-il presque abattu.

Il tourna encore une fois l'objet pour montrer les trois petites fentes à Snape qui hocha la tête. Harry remit son bracelet en place et se coucha confortablement dans les draps. Il lança un petit regard à Snape, pour lui demander s'il voulait se coucher et cette fois ci dormir. L'homme aux yeux de jais comprit la question implicite et secoua doucement la tête pour rejeter la proposition de Potter. Il ne dormirait pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Harry lui jeta un regard triste, comme s'il comprenait ses insomnies. Il en avait été victime quand il était adolescent. Il imaginait toujours la manière dont ses parents étaient tués. Toujours dans d'affreuses souffrances, ses cauchemars montraient qu'ils étaient tués de manière particulièrement horrible.

« Dors Potter » ordonna délicatement Snape en sortant du lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Le plus jeune le regarda une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux de fatigue pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard. Snape s'assura avec un regard que Potter était endormi et observa le gant contenant sa dague posée sur le meuble à côté. Il s'approcha pour le prendre et le rangea dans le tiroir d'en dessous. Ce tiroir contenait un autre gant, façonnée de la même manière, mais en cuir blanc. Il l'avait toujours trouvé plus beau. Cela _lui_ allait tellement bien.

Le gant blanc tenait une petite clé dorée qu'il regarda douloureusement. Bientôt il devrait rendre à son propriétaire cette clé. Mais ce ne sera pas sans conséquence. Bientôt il devra terminer son contrat.

_On ne brise jamais un contrat. _

Il était fatigué de vivre. Fatigué de tout. Il s'approcha du lit et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de s'avouer vaincu. Il allait essayer de s'autoriser une nuit calme. Ce sera sûrement la dernière donc juste une dernière fois, il voulait sentir le plaisir d'avoir une peau chaude collée à la sienne.

Aussitôt qu'il passa son corps dans le lit, celui d'Harry se colla immédiatement à lui. Snape agrippa les hanches du jeune homme pour le rapprocher de lui et respirer son odeur musquée et délicate.

Elle avait eu tort.

Harry ne le sauverait pas. Il serait sa perte.

* * *

><p><em>Et bah voilà, fin de la deuxième partie ! Je reviens avec le début de la troisième qui est bien entamé. Je devrais poster le 6ème chapitre, dans 5 jours (et oui j'augmente mon délais, c'est mal je sais).<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews font toujours plaisir ! _

_A bientôt. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je poste ce 6ème chapitre avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse. Je pourrais citer les raisons, ma rentrée, problèmes familiaux, problèmes sentimentaux, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant les dernières semaines de vacances qui ont fait que j'ai été presque dégoutée d'écrire. Pourtant je continuais à venir ici de temps en temps, pour relire des histoires qui m'ont plu. Ce qui me faisait bien déprimer je dois avouer. **

**Sauf que petit à petit, je me suis remise de "cet" évènement, et j'ai continué vraiment très lentement à écrire. Ce qui m'a vraiment relancé est le message de Nat-Kun qui m'a énormément touché en me disant dans sa review qu'il avait fait un dessin à partir de mon histoire. Vraiment ça m'a boosté pour reprendre ce que j'avais presque abandonné on peut dire. Vos reviews, postées, pendant mon absence m'ont vraiment énormément touchées. Merci encore, vraiment. **

**J'aimerais aussi présenter mes excuses à Aurore, dont j'étais la bêta. Je pense toujours l'être, mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je lui ai pas retourné de travaux. C'est rare que je ne termine pas ce que j'ai commencé, mais ma santé mentale n'a pas pu permettre autre chose. Donc encore une fois j'espère que tu me pardonnes, je vais essayer de vite t'envoyer le chapitre 3 qui est déjà bien entamé. **

**Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition. J'ai voulu introduire Harry dans une scène de vie, avec ses deux seuls amis que je considère comme importants, voir très importants dans mon histoire. Je ne veux pas juste que ma fic soit une histoire d'amour, je veux qu'Harry ait une certaine consistance qui passe par le regard de ses amis et l'amour qu'ils lui portent. **

**Nat-kun ce chapitre est pour toi, ainsi que pour tout ceux qui me soutiennent et qui sont/seront toujours présents. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>III.1 Black Doe<strong>_  
><em>

_Octobre 1982 _

_« Je suis venu accepter le contrat des Potter. _

_- Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais aussi facilement. Vu ce qu'elle est pour toi…_

_- Pas de sentiment chez les tueurs, vous le savez très bien. Mais avant de l'accepter j'aimerais changer les termes du contrat. _

_- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apportera et pourquoi veux tu les changer ? _

_- Raison personnelle. Je veux que le contrat prenne cette forme « Vous devrez tuer toutes les personnes ayant mis un pied dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, la maison des Potter, sans aucunes exceptions ». _

_- Pourquoi cette tournure ? Quel sale tour me joues-tu ?_

_- Aucun. Mais vous voulez tuer les Potter, parce qu'ils ont découvert des secrets vous concernant n'est ce pas ? Qui vous dit qu'ils n'ont pas informé d'autres personnes en même temps. Plusieurs personnes pourraient être au courant de vos secrets. _

_- Cela te fera beaucoup de personnes à tuer. Mais je dois avouer que ton raisonnement est intelligent. Soit j'accepte. _

_- Parfait » _

HPHPHPHPHP

_2005_

Harry referma la porte du taxi qui l'avait ramené devant chez lui. Il l'avait appelé après que Snape lui ait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il avait pris le petit déjeuner, toujours français, ensemble dans un silence assez agréable comme s'ils avaient déjà l'habitude de le faire. Comme un vieux couple.

Pourtant Harry ne se considérait pas comme en couple. Pas qu'il veuille aller voir ailleurs, mais c'est surtout qu'il ne voyait pas effectuer avec Snape, la routine d'un couple. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Résultat pendant tout le petit déjeuner, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il devait dire, faire, et surtout s'ils allaient se revoir. Maintenant que Snape l'avait accompagné faire sa première livraison, il n'avait plus à le guider. Cette constatation avait désolé Harry qui aurait bien voulu être accompagné une nouvelle fois par Snape.

Il avait essayé de prendre du courage en observant les croissants et les pains aux chocolats devant lui. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver dans la nourriture était qu'il avait très faim. Il avait soupiré fortement, et avait englouti cette nourriture qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Paris lui manquait, il y allait souvent avant pour aller voir ses partenaires en France. Dans les hôtels de luxe français, on lui avait souvent servi des petits déjeuners comme ça.

Un régal pour les papilles. Et la personne avec qui il avait mangé, était un régal pour les yeux.

Finalement il l'avait observé pendant toute la durée du petit déjeuner, et n'avait cessé que lorsque Snape lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il parte parce qu'il avait des choses à faire. Harry s'était rapidement interrogé sur ces choses à faire, et avait finalement oublié pour laisser place à une explosion de joie quand Snape lui avait glissé au creux de son oreille.

« Si tu veux me revoir, Potter, va demander à Lucius. Tu sais où le trouver »

Cela l'avait mis de bonne humeur durant tout le trajet du taxi, avant de se rendre compte qu'il réagissait comme une gamine. Pathétique. En plus, il n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles à Ron et Hermione. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin capricieux, et n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas écouté les recommandations d'Hermione.

Et encore moins de Ron qui lui avait dit de faire attention à Snape. Il allait se faire tuer.

Après avoir poussé la porte de l'immeuble luxueux, Harry prit le portable qui était dans la poche droite de son manteau et appuya sur un bouton rouge pour l'allumer. Il ricana quand il vit qu'il avait une vingtaine d'appels manqués, et de messages. Principalement d'Hermione, Ron avait l'air d'avoir abandonné au bout du cinquième appel.

Il arriva au dernier étage qui lui appartenait en entier, et sortit la clé de sa poche. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il allait devoir tout expliquer, et surtout il allait devoir supporter une nouvelle fois les remontrances d'Hermione. Il voulait retourner avec Snape. Juste pour son calme et sa voix posée.

Il était vraiment accro.

Ceci l'irrita et il enfonça brusquement la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement sec.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer l'entrée de son appartement qu'une tornade brune fonça sur lui. Il sentit une douloureuse pression dans son dos. Hermione était en train de le serrer dans ses bras fins mais puissants. Il essaya de balbutier quelque chose, mais il abandonna quand il sentit les larmes de son amie couler sur sa chemise. Il était peut être allé trop loin cette fois-ci. A force de faire l'idiot, il avait fait du mal à la personne qu'il considérait comme sa mère de substitution.

Harry décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant et rendit son étreinte à Hermione qui se calma doucement. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Quand Ron lui avait dit qu'ils avaient perdu le signal du micro, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir d'angoisse. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry c'était pour son entretien d'embauche. Elle avait été soufflée par ce que cet homme pouvait dégager. Une assurance à toute épreuve, mais aussi une grande intelligence. C'est en restant avec lui, qu'elle avait découvert qu'Harry Potter avait des failles.

C'était juste un enfant. Qui n'avait pas eu de parents pour lui apprendre et le guider dans la vie. Il faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait, et ça marchait plutôt bien parce qu'il était intelligent et qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Mais Hermione savait qu'un jour cette chance ne suffirait plus. Que son meilleur ami irait trop loin et qu'il s'en retrouverait blessé à tout jamais. Elle avait alors décidé qu'elle devait protéger ce petit garçon.

Harry sentit que les pleurs d'Hermione s'étaient taris et qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques légers sanglots. Il la repoussa légèrement et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Elle fronça les sourcils pour lui dire qu'elle était fâchée mais qu'elle était aussi très heureuse de le voir revenir sain et sauf.

Harry sourit puis vit une porte s'ouvrir derrière Hermione. C'était Ron qui venait d'arriver, et qui avait l'air de sortir du lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir qu'Harry se tenait dans l'entrée avec Hermione dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux rouges et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ron soupira fortement. Son amie était vraiment trop émotive.

« Tu vois qu'il est revenu ! C'était pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils hier » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher du café.

Hermione l'observa et hoqueta de surprise. Elle le regarda partir et plissa les yeux de colère. Oui elle était inquiète, et elle avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter !

« Comment oses-tu Ron ! Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Normal que je m'inquiète » cria-t-elle en suivant Ron dans la cuisine.

Harry sourit franchement en entendant une fois de plus ses amis se disputer. C'était continuel, et parfois pas très agréable. Mais c'était comme ça que ce lieu vivait. Ils se cherchaient et avaient du mal à se trouver, mais cela se voyait qu'ils s'aimaient.

Et lui ? Aimait-il Snape ?

Il mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure quand cette pensée effleura son esprit. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine, et cet homme avait déjà réussi à capter sa confiance qu'il ne donnait généralement à personne. Seuls Ron et Hermione pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir. Qu'est ce que cet homme lui avait fait ?

Il décida de ne pas y penser pour l'instant, se dévêtit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y retrouver ses amis en train de se chamailler pour changer. Il s'assit près de la table et vit que Ron avait levé une tasse de café pour lui en proposer une, en ignorant royalement les reproches d'Hermione qui continuait de parler. Il la refusa gentiment en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait déjà mangé. Ron fronça les sourcils et se demanda rapidement où il avait bien pu manger avant de se rappeler qui était venu le chercher hier…

« Oh Harry. Merde je t'avais dit de te méfier, et tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup » grinça Ron en vidant sa tasse de café.

Hermione arrêta son flot de parole en voyant que visiblement on ne l'écoutait pas. Elle intercepta les paroles de Ron et se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Harry qui avait les yeux dans le vague et qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à capter l'attention d'Harry, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Ron pour obtenir des réponses.

« Qu'est ce tu veux dire par là Ron ? »

Le rouquin observa une nouvelle fois son ami qui secoua la tête après avoir attrapé son regard. Il ne voulait pas en parler, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il savait qu'Hermione allait lui faire une scène. Ron fit un vague geste de la main et récolta un cri offusqué de la part de la brunette. Elle avait l'air vexée, et ne voulait pas en rester là.

Pourtant Harry décida que la conversation, sur ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé. Il se racla la gorge et Ron se retourna immédiatement à l'entente de ce son alors qu'il était en train de rincer sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Tu as fait des recherches sur les Bloody Doe, j'espère ? » demanda Harry sans que ce soit vraiment une question.

Il avait confiance en ces amis, et il savait que pendant qu'Hermione avait paniqué pour lui, Ron avait fait des recherches sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Ron lui offrir un sourire sournois, et sortit de la cuisine quelques secondes pour en venir avec un gros dossier. Harry écarquilla les yeux et sourit franchement à la vue de l'immense document. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien travaillé.

Harry courut presque à la l'encontre de son ami et prit le dossier conséquent dans ses mains. Il le pesa quelques secondes, adjugea qu'il était bien lourd et qu'il avait bien pour l'après midi à lire tout ça. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Beaucoup d'écrits, très peu de photos, et s'il y'en avait, elles étaient floues. Harry pesta intérieurement. Les tueurs étaient vraiment des fantômes.

« Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas chaumé cette nuit. Tu as là tout ce que j'ai pu trouver de plus simple, si tu veux des choses plus approfondies, il va me falloir un petit peu plus de temps » expliqua Ron. Il fit une petite pause et vit que les sourcils d'Harry s'étaient froncés en même temps qu'il feuilletait les dossiers. « Oui, je sais il n'y a pas énormément de photos. D'ailleurs il n'y en a même aucunes d'utilisables. Ces Bloody Doe étaient très connues il y a 25 ans, mais personne savait exactement qui elles étaient »

Harry soupira fortement et espérait que ce qu'avait trouvé Ron pourrait un peu plus l'aider dans ses recherches. Il remercia d'un signe de tête Ron pour son travail rapide et efficace, et partit de la cuisine sans un mot, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait souvent l'habitude de faire ça quand il devait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Il avait les yeux concentrés et s'enfermait dans sa chambre sans réels explications. Dans ces cas là il ne fallait jamais le déranger.

La jeune femme eut la confirmation de ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Harry claquer.

HPHPHPHHPHPHP

Rien. Il n'y avait vraiment rien dans ce dossier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre, il le savait déjà. Il avait relus les « témoignages » des centaines de fois, et tous reflétaient la même chose. Une terreur de parler dissimulée derrière des paroles bateaux et très bancales. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais de nom associé aux paroles.

La plupart des gens parlaient anonymement en disant qu'un de leur proche avait été vraisemblablement tué par eux. D'autres étaient des rapports de police, le nom des témoins n'étaient encore une fois jamais cité, mais il apparaissait que la famille des gens assassinés avaient un lien avec le système financier de Londres. Ce système financier corrompu par un seul homme au nom tristement célèbre.

Il soupira fortement et laissa son corps tomber dans le lit. Il regarda quelque temps le plafond en se disant qu'il tournait vraiment en rond. Il tiqua. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui tournait en rond en fait, c'était plutôt le dossier. Sous ses allures de dossier intéressant et épais, il était en fait assez médiocre et répétait toujours la même chose.

C'était rare que Ron fasse ce genre de travail, ce qui parut légèrement suspect à Harry. Ron était toujours clair, précis, et concis. Il ne faisait pas du travail inutile, surtout si ce travail, il devait le faire de nuit. Quelque chose clochait.

Il sursauta fortement, et dut sortir de ses pensées, quand il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte. C'était un son doux, surement Hermione. Il regarda rapidement son réveil qui était posé sur un meuble et grimaça quand il se rendit compte que ça faisait bientôt 10h qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il passait souvent beaucoup de temps à réfléchir dans ce lieu qui était vraiment son chez lui. C'était l'endroit où il avait toute son intimité. C'était simple, pas aussi simple que chez Snape, mais pas rempli de meubles inutiles. Comme chez Hermione qui s'encombrait toujours de multitude de peluches.

Malgré ses ours agaçants, il les aimait bien. Elle lui en avait offert un, la première fois qu'ils avaient fêté son anniversaire ensemble. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas énormément ce genre de présent, mais il l'avait remerciée en souriant. Sa mère n'avait vraisemblablement pas eu le temps de lui offrir de peluches, et c'était sa première. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il avait commencé à trouver chez Hermione une certaine aura maternelle.

Mais sa mère restait toujours auprès de lui. Cachée dans son armoire, avec les deux seules photos qu'il avait de ses parents. Une photo où il était tout les trois, et une autre avec sa mère et son père en train de danser sous la tombée des feuilles d'automne. Ses cheveux rouquins étant toujours le soleil des photos. Quand il voulait imaginer comment aurait pu être sa mère avec lui, il essayait de la voir en train d'ouvrir ses bras. Pour s'y blottir, et pour pouvoir respirer le soleil de ses cheveux.

Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il arrivait à imaginer c'était l'odeur métallique qui avait surement souillée ses cheveux au moment de sa mort. Harry n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire ce cauchemar…..

Hermione frappa encore une fois, et cette fois-ci Harry l'invita à entrer dans la chambre. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit que la pièce était plongée dans le noir et que seul l'éclat de la lune offrait de la lumière. Enfin de la lumière… même pas assez pour voir correctement le visage d'Harry.

Elle secoua la tête, et appuya avec agacement sur l'interrupteur. Elle ne réagit pas quand Harry cria que ses yeux le piquaient, et s'approcha doucement du lit où étaient éparpillés des milliers de documents textes. Son ami avait l'air d'avoir tout lu, et plusieurs même.

Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits quand ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la luminosité agressive. Il aimait travailler dans le noir, même si ce n'était pas bon pour ses yeux.

« Sérieusement Harry, tu arrives à lire dans le noir ? soupira la brune en poussant les documents pour ne pas les froisser.

- Oui, comme ça je n'ai pas à fermer les yeux pour réfléchir. J'ai besoin de faire le vide. Oh ! Tu m'as apporté du café. Tu es un ange, merci »

Hermione roula les yeux et ricana en offrant la tasse de café qu'elle avait effectivement apporté pour lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on rentre ici, il ne disait jamais non au café. Pêché mignon de l'homme d'affaire. Harry porta délicatement la tasse à ses lèvres et laissa les saveurs chaudes caresser sa langue puis sa gorge. Tout en avalant il observa Hermione qui avait l'air gênée d'être ici, et qu'elle voulait parler. Elle jouait avec ses pouces comme pour se distraire, elle n'osait pas non plus croiser son regard.

Harry se sentit rapidement agacée. Ce comportement était rare de la part d'Hermione. Décidément ses amis étaient bizarre aujourd'hui, d'abord Ron et ensuite Hermione qui avait l'air d'une petite souris apeurée. D'habitude quand elle voulait lui dire elle allait droit au but.

Harry posa sa tasse sur la petite coupole et attrapa les yeux bruns de son amie pour ne plus les lâcher. Il fronça les sourcils, et Hermione détourna immédiatement son regard.

« Hermione. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » soupira-t-il, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et inspira fortement pour prendre du courage. Elle avait apporté avec elle le journal de ce matin. Un journal somme toute ordinaire. Sauf pour le gros titre et la photo de première page. Elle avait failli s'étrangler en lisant cela, et avait voulu au départ le cacher à Harry. Mais Ron l'avait convaincue d'aller le voir, car de toute manière Harry l'aurait découvert tout seul.

Elle froissa légèrement le papier, et prit le journal qui était à côté et que son ami n'avait pas vraiment remarqué au milieu de tous les autres documents.

« Tiens, Harry, il date de ce matin » murmura-t-elle en tendant le journal. Son ami le regarda avec étonnement en dépliant le journal. « Au départ je ne voulais pas que tu le lises, mais on s'est promis de rien se cacher, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle s'étrangla en posant cette dernière question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

_Mione, tu ne lui parleras pas de ces recherches. Promets. Il se briserait. _

Les mots de Ron résonnèrent dans son esprit en la torturant. Elle avait deux promesses, deux personnes qui lui étaient chères, et elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux respecter. Elle était énormément tentée de tout dire à Harry, surtout qu'elle sentait bien que le brun avait trouvé les recherches de Ron décevante. S'il savait….

Harry fronça fortement les sourcils et hoqueta en lisant les gros titres. De dégout ? Peut être. De surprise ? Pas vraiment, il fallait bien que ce moment arrive un jour.

_**Remus Lupin, libre ! **_

_**Jugé désormais sain d'esprit par les psychiatres de St Mangouste, il sera libéré dans le courant de la semaine.**_

_**Il était connu pour l'assassinat du couple James et Lily Potter, qui avait laissé un orphelin : Harry Potter….**_

Il accentua la pression sur le papier en lisant le nom de ses parents. Malgré toutes ces années la blessure saignait encore et s'en écoulaient de la rage, de la haine et une profonde tristesse. Il savait que Remus Lupin était innocent, mais pendant une majeure partie de ses années il était l'homme sur qui il avait reporté toute sa haine. Son côté enfant qui n'était jamais parti continuait à déchainer sa colère contre Remus Lupin, et ce nom était associé à la grande tragédie de sa vie.

Mais 23 ans plus tard, il était désormais libéré. Logique, même s'il était allé en prison, il aurait été libéré après autant de temps. Pour le pays, justice était faite pour les Potter.

Surement pas pour Harry.

Il posa le journal sur le côté pour éviter de regarder la photo en dessous du titre qui représentait Remus Lupin. Il avait aussi l'intime conviction que la deuxième page contenait une photo de ses parents, et peut être même de lui-même.

Il sursauta fortement quand sa main droite fut remplie d'une douce chaleur. Hermione avait enveloppé sa main de la sienne, et la serrait désormais.

« Tu voulais sérieusement me cacher ça ? Tu sais très bien que je ne tiens plus cet homme pour responsable de la mort de mes parents. Qu'il soit libre ou pas, me fait ni chaud ni froid. D'ailleurs il mérite de retrouver sa liberté. Je compte bien lui parler pour savoir comment il s'est retrouvé à être accusé du meurtre de mes parents… » débita Harry à toute vitesse.

Hermione le regardait parler, et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et le comprenait déjà. Il continuait à parler, et la brune voyait très bien qu'il souffrait. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. La douleur ne venait pas du fait que Remus Lupin était libre, elle venait surtout du fait que désormais, officiellement, l'affaire de ses parents était clause. Que c'était un meurtre résolu pour l'éternité. La mort de ses parents allait être rangée dans un tiroir.

C'était une marque de fin qui terrorisait Harry et qui le laissait désormais seul dans sa bataille. Il avait toujours été seul, mais désormais c'était officiel.

La jeune femme caressa la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne ce qui stoppa le flux de parole de son ami. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était encore laissé entrainer dans une de ses crises d'angoisse, il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. La douce chaleur de son amie le calma aussitôt, et tout en caressant les jointures blanches de ses phalanges, elle prit la parole.

« Je te connais bien Harry. Même si Remus est libre, tu n'abandonneras pas pour autant tes recherches pour découvrir la vérité. Je veux juste que tu fasses très attention, parce je commence à avoir vraiment peur » murmura-t-elle difficilement en le regardant avec anxiété.

Harry observa les deux prunelles chocolats qui l'observaient violemment. Il eut pendant un court moment, l'impression de voir un profond remord envahir les yeux de son amie. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, et voulut lui demander, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan quand il sentit quelque chose de métallique contre sa peau. Le jeune brun baissa immédiatement les yeux, et remarqua très vite une bague ornée d'un saphir sur l'annulaire gauche de son amie.

Il la toucha rapidement, et releva rapidement la tête pour observer le visage gêné d'Hermione. Elle essaya de murmurer quelque chose, mais Harry ne l'entendit balbutier que quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Oh… Hermione, tu t'es fiancée à Ron ? »

Hermione acquiesça à une vitesse folle, et Harry ne put que la prendre dans ses bras pour réagir. Pourtant son cœur n'était pas à la fête. Il savait que ses deux jeunes amis étaient amoureux, et s'attiraient, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que leur relation avait commencé et était arrivée à ce point là. A force de se concentrer sur ses recherches, sur la mort de ses parents, il avait négligé de s'occuper de ses deux amis qui devaient être depuis longtemps en couple s'ils en étaient arrivés à se fiancer. Sans lui dire d'ailleurs… il devait vraiment être de plus en plus distant.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et il eut peur de se faire exclure de leur groupe de trois. Réaction puérile, se disait-il, mais il avait néanmoins peur. C'est en serrant encore plus fort son amie contre lui, qu'il se promit de veiller sur eux. Il veillerait sur leur bonheur à tout les deux.

Malheureusement... Harry ne pourra jamais tenir cette promesse.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le prochain chapitre viendra surement dans une semaine et demie. Merci et à bientôt. <em>


End file.
